A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven
by YukiFenikkusu
Summary: Edward Elric is abused in all ways possible by his father. His brother Al is treated like a perfect child. Ed 'caused' his mother's death which is why Hohenheim abuses him. But starting his senior year at high school things turn a bit messy when he meets Colonel Roy Mustang. Modern day, rape, abuse, lemons, language, yaoi. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello, welcome to my second fanfic story 'The Outstanding Hell and Fake Heavan' so thank you to anyone who reads this, please review and tell me nicely how I can make this story better.**

_He was being slapped ruthlessly, his long bonde hair falling out of the braid he carefully crafted each and every morning._

_ "You!" A slap on his face._

_ "Will!" A punch connceted his temple._

_ "Never!" Some of his hair had been ripped from his scalp._

_ "Be good! You killed her!" A knee connceted to his stomach._

He awoke in a cold sweat. Edward Elric, seventeen, was constantly being abused by the scum that passed for his father, Hohenheim Elric. It was toture every day for him while Hohenheim made sure everything was perfect for his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. No, Al wasn't bad or anything but Al had the freedom that Ed never got while Ed had to do everything but a make the money. He'd have to wait until he was able to handle people before something like that would happen. But poor naive sixteen year old Alphonse had no idea what was going on and didn't dwell on the home life situation for it was good.

Alphonse was the 'good' child. In reality, Edward and Alphonse acted alike in nature it was like they were twins despite the one year age difference. But Hohenheim favored Alphonse to Edward. He blamed Ed for the death of Trisha when he was six and Al was five. It was as clear as day what happened over eleven years ago.

_"Mum! Can we play outside please!" Edward begged his mother. He ran over to Trisha Elric and started tugging on the apron she was wearing while she was making stew for the dinner that night. Alphonse was nursing a cold in the shared room on the two boys and Hohenheim was at work, to which he wouldn't be home until later that night. Trisha removed the apron and nodded and then held a finger up to say 'give me a minute.' She left an impatient Edward in the kitchen while she went to check on Alphonse._

_ "Al, dear, Edward wants to play outside so I'm going to be out there with him for thirty minutes. Then we will be back inside and the stew will be ready. You can come out when dinner is ready, okay?" She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. Trisha Elric never had a mean bone in her body, she was always nice and it infected people._

_ "Okay mummy..." A sullen repsonsed came from Alphonse. He adored playing in the snow but couldn't because he got sick when he went outside without his big coat on._

_ "Don't be like that, how about Edward and I make a small snowman for you to keep so you can talk to him when Ed is being sutbborn," She made a face that made Al laugh while he nodded his head. Trisha smiled and walked out back to Ed who was still in the kitchen._

_ "Alright! Let's go!" She picked up Edward and swung him out into the two foot deep snow. Ed had sunk halfway down in the snow causing his mother to laugh. _

_ "We're going to make Alphonse a snowman, we need to use untouched snow, alright dear?" Trisha called to Ed. Ed nodded and set out about looking for pebbles and sticks for the snowman. Trisha walked over to the clena snow and began rolling the base until it was as big as her fist. she carefully set it down and began working the middle when she heard a screech of tires before it was to late and was hit by a car that had lost control on a patch on black ice. She dided instantly._

_ Edward's golden amber eyes had widened, he didn't know what to do, he ran over to his mother but he knew she would not be coming back. The car had split her in two with the force of the impact. He blood had tainted the pure white snow. Ed didn't know what to do so he ran back inside the house and crawled under the table after checking that the stew pot had no fire underneath it. He learned about fire but was never taught how to use the phone yet, they were going to practice that tonight._

_ He started to cry extremely hard but kept to noise down so as not to worry Al. He was possibly already asleep._

_ He didn't know what time it was but he was being picked up carefully from the table with big hands. He opened his eyes a bit and the amber pooled colour onto his face. He was looking at his father Hohenheim._

_ "Son... what happened out there?"_

_ "..." Edward told the entire story about what had happened, about how he wanted to play in the snow, and Trisha complied to do so with him, even making the snowman for Al. After Ed was done telling the story he looked at his father before Hohenheim dropped him onto the ground and went and checked on Alphonse._

_ "If you fucking move or make a sound, I will fucking end your life you peice of shit," and then Hohenheim went and checked on Alphonse. That night was when he realized he had been living in a fake Heavan and that it was going to only get worse and become his personal Hell._

Edward Elric would be constantly punished by Hohenheim, constant emotional, mental, physical, and the worse of it all, sexual abuse. Of course, Hohenheim was only nice to Edward when Alphonse was home but that was rare for Al was extremely popular amogest his classmates. Plus, unlike Ed, Al didn't have automail limbs.

When Ed had recieved them he was ten, Al was nine. When Al asked him what happened Hohenheim interjected that someone broke into the house and decided to toure Ed. It covered Hohenheim's tracks nicely and no one could prove it not true.

Edward was a starving teen who was starting his senior year at the local high school with Alphonse. Usually Ed kept to himself despite Alphonse trying to get him to talk and hang out with him. Ed gave up though at thriteen when someone ripped his jacket from his body and his automail arm gleamed in the dull lights. Edward became so pissed that he swung his leg and broke three lockers with his automail leg. He was suspended for a week and a half. When Hohenheim foud out he requested a vacation to 'talk' to Edward about what had happened.

The little 'talk' ended with a bruised and bloodied Edward underneath the clothes minus the bruised temple, black and blue hips with a bleeding rectum, and his flesh leg seemed like it was broken or the knee cap had been forced to bend the other way causing it to be dislocated.

Ed had only hoped that nothing would make him snap though, he had gotten used to the comments about his height, his automail, and the teachers had just given up on up him at the start of highschool his freshman year. No one cared for him except Alphonse but Al was oblivious to his surrondings at home and was almost never home in the first place. Ed didn't feel like ruining the poor boy's ignorant bliss, his bubble would soon enough get popped when he turned eighteen and would leave home.

_**~The Outstanding Hell and Fake Heavan~**_

It's the first day of high school, Ed had on his leather pants, tight black tank top, red coat, and his favorite boots. These were his only clothing depsite two pairs of underwear, he had to secretly wash his clothes with everyone else's so as to not to get yelled at by Hohenheim. Ed sighed as he tugged on his now trade mark braid as he walked to school. Alphonse had offered him a ride but he refused, he was dirty, stupid, unwated. He wasn't going to let Alphonse do anything for him, even something as simple as a ride.

It was only about three miles from the flat where the Elrics resided to the local highschool, Ametris High. It took Ed about fourty-five minutes to walk there. He wandered his was through to crowded hallways to get to his locker where his books were. He never did his homework and he never brought home his books to study because it only gave Hohenheim more items to beat Ed with. Ed shuddered, what was he going to do. He sighed a simple sigh and turned to his right when he heard the bell signal start of homeroom but ran into somebody causing Ed to fall flat on his arse and wince and the pain.

Hohenheim decided that because his hours were going to be upped that Ed had to be punished.

_"Pipe down you pipsqueak! You have no right to talk after you killed Trisha! We were happy and then you just what? Decided it wasn't good enough!? You lazy fucker! Hold still damnit!" They were in the kitchen, Hohenheim had ordered Ed to cook dinner like always, but the stew recipe was never used after the night Trisha Elric had passed due to an accident that Edward did not cause but Hohenheim had forced Ed to believe._

_ "Y-yes Sir," Ed spoke at the command. He braced himself for Hohenheim to barge his way into Edward with no lubricant and no preparation. It was agony, it felt like he was being torn apart at the seams -_

"-kay?" Ed didn't realize he was being spoken to. He looked up to see a raven haired man with blue eyes so dark they looked black looking down at him with a bit of concern. Ed tried to get up but couldn't due to his automail leg. Another infection, damnit, Ed thought to himself. He only failed causing him to cry out in the pain. The older of the two picked up the blonde and carried him off towards the west wing of the school where the hospital wing was located. Ed' eyes had widened, no way was he going to the nurse. They'd know, they'd find out. He couldn't let this dashing man find out about his problems.

Ed let his body go limp in the raven haired man's arms before slipping in between the gap on the arms and twisting his body to land on his hands and feet. The raven haired man looked stunned as he watched the blonde run away with a minor limp. He sighed and let his back press up againest the lockers that were around him. The teenage girls walking through the halls late looking at him like a peice of eye candy. But he didn't care, usually, he'd hook up with the young girl as long as she was seventeen or older, a good fuck was nice and if they were willingly then who cared? But he didn't smile that sly smile he had, no witty, 'my office now' or anything. No, his mind was filled of that blonde girl... boy? No it was a girl, he did not ride that way at all.

"Mr. Mustang, do you not have a class to be watching?" A voice shocked him. He turned and saw Mr. Bradley the principal of the school addressing him.

"Yes I do sir, sorry sir," And with that Roy Mustang turned on his heel and advanced down the hall to his classroom which was the new R.O.T.C room. He was a Colonel, retired of course, with his 1st Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye waiting for him. It was nothing new though, she was always waiting for him for he was always late.

_Only four classes with a Senior platoon, nothing to hard you can leave at sixth period as long as there is no magical paperwork following you here. _He sighed and waltzed into the Ready room and saw a familar blonde there in Alpha.

**AN: I tried therefore you cannot mock me. Kind of different, I hope? Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was a bit happy with the turn out of the story. 3 follows and 2 reviews and 2 favs! Kind of happy about that. I'm updating kinda fast becasue I'm home alone and need something to do.**

_Summary: We journaled a bit into Edward's past learning that his mother is dead, how he had gotten his automail, how Hohenheim treats him and we know nothing about Alphonse. The first day of highschool brought something messy to the front where Ed has been placed into a N.J.R.O.T.C class and that ironically the man who had tried to bring him to the nurse's office is the Colonel!_

"Colonel..." 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye spoke to Colonel Roy Mustang trying to get his attention. It was time for the Pledge of Alligence and everyone, including a small Edward Elric, has risen and faced the flag with their hand over their heart but Roy.

"... Colonel! Hand! Heart! Now!" Riza yelled at Roy. He seemed to have snapped out of his trance and then began to lead the Pledge. He didn't have a Platoon Commander yet since this was the first year that J.R.O.T.C had been enstablished here at the high school. But he knew that it was at the junior high school so as to teach the kids some manners and dicipline before coming to the high school. Once the Pledge was done Riza started calling out commands.

"Al-pha pla-toon! Take your seats!" She called out firmly. Riza Hawkeye may have looked nice but really she could be down right mean when she had to. Which was constant with Roy Mustang, how she ended back up with him it'll always puzzel her. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything, he was just lazy and didn't tend to take pride of himself while wearing the uniform. Of course the man had been in the Ishabal War, no one can blame him on anything there.

The class had taken their seats but Roy thought her heard someone say something but before he could figure out who had spoke, if anyone even did, Riza made them stand again.

"When I, or your Platoon Commander give you a command you reply with 'Aye Aye Ma'am!' or 'Aye Aye Sir!' Now, let's try this again. Al-pha pla-toon! Take your seats!" Riza called out once again.

"Aye Aye Ma'am," the class had grumbled out with half a heart. Roy had take to stand in front of the class and had to use all his will power as to not lean and slouch againest the table that was directly behind him. But he couldn't help trying to keep his eyes on the blonde boy sitting directly in the back. Something seemed off about him but what, Roy didn't know.

"... Mustang. He'll be addressed as Colonel as that is his rank and you'll address me as 1st Lieutenant as that is my rank, now, here is the Chain of Command with the General Orders to the Sentry on the back. _Try_ to memerize everything on there for you will be getting a test tomorrow, you will only need five correct answers for both sides but extra credit will be awarded if you get more, up to eight on each side," Riza started handing out the white sheets of paper to each person in the class. When she walked past the Colonel she elbowed him in the ribs hardly and directed her gaze towards to the Cadet Field Manuals on the table that was behind him. It had taken Roy a minute to take the hint and began speaking for the first time since the he had started the Pledge with the class earlier on.

"All right! So, this," Roy had held up the orange Cadet Field Manual, "is your Cadet Field Manual, this will tell you everything you need to know to survive this class, the ranks, the proper way to set up the uniform, and much more, try not to lose this or will you owe me fifty push-ups before I will even think about giving you another Manual. Understand?" Roy narrowed his black eyes. Again, he heard a small sound but had no idea if anyone was speaking or if he was hearing things.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and and an Extremely Fake Heaven~**_

It was a hard day for Roy, that odd boy who was in Alpha platoon would not leave his mind the entire day. But why should he care though? He looked to be a freshman so who cared? Not him, is what Roy kept telling himself. Bravo actaully had people who used to be in the program back at the junior high so it was nice, Charlie Platoon... Roy didn't even want to think about Charlie Platoon for the rest of the day. Delta? Well they were decent, not as good as Bravo was, but better by a mile than Charlie. All that was left was the Senior Platoon, or indirectly known as Echo Platoon. This was the easiest way to have the Seniors be able to learn more in the case of that they do do join after highschool if they wish. This was the class NS4**(1)** The other classes were all NS1 students. Some might be upped to NS2 which would be what Roy would teach while Riza took over the NS1 students.

Senior Platoon was right after lunch which gave Roy a few minutes to get to know some of the other teachers. He knew Mr. Bradley all to well and didn't feel like 'catching up on old times' with him. That would be another bridge to cross later... way later in life. Walking into the Ready room after he finished his lunch left him about six minutes left before fifth period started. Then he could leave and figure out how he was going to get these kids to respect him and Riza. If only Riza was allowed her gun on school property.

"Sir," Riza stood and saluted Roy as soon as he walked into the room. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Riza, how many times have I told you, you don't have to salute me unless we are in uniform. And quite frankly, you were always acting like the higher rank to me," Roy spoke. RIza smiled.

"That may be true, sir, bit I respect you and what you stand for," Riza stated bluntly. Roy just let it drop and walked into the office he shared with Riza. Finally the bell had rung and the seniors started to walk into the room holding themselves a bit higher in their manner to the Colonel and Lieutenant. After the Pledge was done once more the class sat and Roy stood in front of them. He looked around so as to take note of of everyone. Already he had an idea of what some of the students were like, he knew he had to appoint someone to Commanding Officer and Executive Officer in the next three weeks along with the staff. It was going to be hell figuring everything out. He looked at everyone and a deep red coat caught his eye. Then he saw the brightest blonde hair, the body hunched over into itself.

_It's the boy from Alpha platoon? Wh- isn't he a freshman? Or is he a she? _Roy mused over his thoughts before he realised he had the class looking at him. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So, we have already given everything out how about we talk about our plans for after highschool, we have about fifty-eight minutes left to kill," Roy spoke. It wouldn't hurt for Riza and him to get to know everyone, they'd be graduating soon and then they'd be adults with them.

"So, who wants to go first? Don't be shy, we are all one unit," Riza spoke, "I know, let's start in the back and work our way to the front."

The boy in the red coat tensed and lifted his head ever so slightly and realised that all eyes were on him, it was only then that the kids realised who it was did they talk out of line.

"It's Tin-Man guys!"

"Metal freak metal freak!"

"Aww, poor pipsqueak, hey are you a male or a female? I know you're a shit!"

Taunts were being thrown about towards the boy and Roy looked at disbelief. He turned his head to look at Riza who was shocked and had a horrified look on his face. Finally the boy stood up and grabbed the closest person with his right arm by the neck. He threw up againest the currently empty trophy cabinet cracking the thick glass door.

"What the fuck are you doing Tin-Man?" The boy called out, his face turning purple.

"That is enough! Boys stop it now!" Riza yelled. Choas already, exciting. Roy thought for a second before he spoke.

"You, blonde, come here," It wasn't the best way but he didn't even know his name yet, but he didn't know everyone else's names that well so why was he feeling guilty? The blonde got up and followed a now walking Roy Mustang to his office. Roy held the door open for him before he let it slam shut. He sat down and offered the blonde a seat and when he refused he stated it was an order. The blonde sat. He was shaking but Roy didn't notice for the moment.

"What the fuck was that?" Roy lost his military manner and spoke, just letting everything roll of his tounge pratically. The blonde mumbled something. Roy strained but couldn't hear him so he repeated himself once more. Finally the blonde spoke.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to make this harder for you then it already is," Roy couldn't believe it, no sarcastic remark like he was expecting, and manners.

"It's... okay, let's try this again, I'm Colnel Roy Mustang, and you're name is...?"

"...E-Edward El-Elric, sir," Ed spoke in a timid manner.

**AN: Alright, I'll leave it here for now, hope it's good. Review please and be sure to go to my profile and learn how to talk to me!**

**(1) NS = Naval Science 1,2,3,4**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Shit is going to hit the fan. I'm also going to start putting ratings in my fics. Also I caught a mistake, a major mistake in the first chapter. I fixed it and hopefully it uploaded correctly.**

_Summary: Ed loses his cool and Roy learns that Ed is a boy, not a female._

_Rating: PG13_

Elric, the name sounded familiar to Roy but he didn't know why. He looked down at the small boy with his long blonde hair in a braid. He felt an urge to have him not get his hair cut, Roy sighed pushing his thick-ish hair back through his fingers. He didn't even know why he cared but he did. It was hair, he could grow it back after he left highschool, right? Of course.

Roy was musing over his thoughts while Ed was sitting on the chair that Riza usually used at her desk. Edward looked around, Roy was occuping himself with his thoughts while running his hand through his black hair. Looking through the window it coud be seen that Riza was yelling at the three people who were taunting Edward earlier, the middle one, a boy with slate-grey eyes and blonde hair was nursing his chest where Ed's automail had grazed across the skin when he threw him up againest the trophey cabinet.

For once, no one was paying attention to Edward, well, that usually happens, but right now, it was a good thing. He glanced over at Roy who wasn't even paying attention to the small boy and decided to slip out of the office. Carefully he got up out the chair keeping an eye on Roy, it was quite obvious that Roy wasn't going to be paying any attention to him anytime soon. So very quietly Edward exited the room and started to run down the hallway.

He knew of course that he was going to be catching hell for what he did, Hohenheim didn't really care what Al did as long as he passed his classes, but with Edward, it was like he was trying to always keep him in some kind of sick twisted hell whether it be by him, or by the bullies at school. Fat, pearly white tears started to well up in Edward's eyes as he ran past the front office and security office. Luckily for him no one was in the security office and the front office lady had taken her lunch finally.

His heavy boots thundered in the empty hallway, you could hear his automail as he pumped his arm. He knew he would have to get more oil on it so that he could walk in a quiet manner around 'home.' But how he was going to get his hands back on some good oil that won't cause the joints to stiffen is the trouble. Ed doubled over, his breath was comign otu ragged and in short pants. He was never out of shape but his almost malnourished body could not hold up with the steel and titanium limbs that were fused to his body. And the constant running he would do in situations was never a good idea ever.

_But _I _wasn't a good idea, Hohenheim had so._ Ed had let the thoughts start to work his way through. Ed thought is was bullshit though, he is worthless, he was_ different._ And not a good different apprently. He remember the mistake he made when he was younger, about eleven years old.

_"Daddy!" Ed came into the room, it had been over a year since Edward had recieved the automail and Hohenheim had been treating Ed very nicely. The rehabilation was very tough but Ed had bounced back nicely but Hohenheim was waiting until he turned twelve before he turned back to himself. Hohenheim had put on a fake smile._

_ "Yes, my... son?" Hohenheim said throught gritted teeth. Edward didn't notice and started talking. To him, everything seemed normal._

_ "I think I'm different. I like boys!" Edward exclaimed. Hohenheim lost it and slapped Edward._

_ "No child of _mine _will be a faggot damnit! You will like females! But they will not like you, you will die alone! Just like you have damned me to!" Hohenheim yelled, repeatedly slapping Edward. Hohenheim was ever greatful that he allowed Alphonse to stay the night at Russel Tringhams place. He knew his father well so it was only natural that the boys got to know each other._

Edward cringed at the memory. He knew he couldn't like girls, they were odd with their makeup, expensive clothes they wear only once, and the shoes. So many shoes that can be used as weapons. Besides, no one wouldn't accept a feak who was half metal. It would be degrading. Edward sighed. He finally took of his surrondings and noticed that he was outside of the large highschool. He stood under the flag pole and sat down hardly even though his bottom was still hurting. Ed knew that Hohenheim wouldn't be home until eleven every night during the weekday while Alphonse wouldn't be home until midnight. Hohenheim didn't care though, but Edward had to go straight home after school and wait then start dinner before Hohenheim got home so that he could feed. Sometimes the big burly man, who was a mirror image of Ed despite the years, would have been at the local pub drinking wild turkey. He had oxy-conton hidden somewhere in the house he would sometimes use now. He used to take it all the time for a year after Trisha's death. But soon it wasn't enough and the hitting of his eldest son just seemed to make everything seem right to him.

Edward blinked away more tears, he wasn't going to cry, no, he was going to wait another possible fourty minutes for fifth period to end and then go to sixth like nothing happened. He crossed his arms and then remembered that he had actually kept the Chain of Command paper and Field Manual on him. He figured he could read, it was his favorite thing despite the fact that he didn't get a chance to usually. He decided to look at the white paper with the General Orders to the Sentry on it. He read it in his head quietly, absorbing the words.

**(1) **_ charge of this post and all governement property in view._

_2. Walk my post in a military manner, keeping always on the alert, and observing everyhting that takes place within sight or hearing._

_ 3. Report all violations of orders I am instructed to enforce._

_ 4. Repeat all calls from posts more distant from the guardhouse -_

"You do realise that you will have to get your hair cut, correct Elric?" a deep silky voice broke the silence and Edward's concentration on the words. He had barely started reading when that... that _bastard_ had interuppted him. Only then did Edward realise what the Colonel had said, he would have to get his hair cut. No way could he, the scars, scabs, cuts, all of it would be seen. Edward was pretty sure it would fair to well to have his hair cut by some stranger and have them ask about his scalp bleeding all over the place. Washing his hair was never a good thing because no matter how light the pressure his scalp would start bleeding for the various wounds he had. He was pretty sure he had a few concussions.

"... uh-um, Sir? D-do you think th-that I co-could you know... put it up l-like a gi-rl would?" Edward had started to get hte hiccups due to how nervous he was. Roy looked at Edward and thought about what he had asked. He pondered.

"Really it is not in regulations for males to have hair that length, it is suposed to be above the ears and around the neck: must tappered upwards 3/4-inch and outwards not greater that 3/4-inch. Must not touch the collar. No longer than four inches and the bulk shall not exceed two inches," Roy had recited clearly, his own did not follow the guidelines and Edward seemed to notice.

"B-but sir? Yo-your hair doesn't follow guidlines..." Roy looked at the blonde with amber eyes and realised this himself.

"Fine, we'll make a deal, you let me keep my hair and you keep yours, deal?" Roy had extended his hand for a shake. Ed looked at it with extreme caution.

_How did he find me? Why did he look for me? Why does he care? Something bad is going to happen!? I know it! Why does he have to look into my dirty soul with those beautiful black eyes?!_

Edward extended his hand and shook Roy's.

"One more thing," Roy spoke, his grip tightening a bit on Edward's hand, "I will need you to take over a position for me, will you be the Commanding Officer of the unit," It was almost more of a command than a question. Ed's eyes had widened a lot and wondered why him of all people were chosen. He didn't even remember asking for this class. Roy smied and nodded his head. Ed mirrored with realising it.

"Good! You will be the new Commanding Officer. I shall go tell 1st Lieutenant!" Roy exclaimed and walked off. Edward looked at his hand, it felt cold, empty now that Roy had finally let go of his hand.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven~**_

Roy looked at his hand, it felt weird and empty when he had chosen to let go of his hand and walk back to the ready room, hoping it was calmed down. When he had left to look for Edward he told Riza and she nodded before yelling for it calm down. Everyone had started to yell, shouting out things that they wished to happen to Edward.

_Why did they hate him? _Roy mused over his thoughts. It made no sense, he didn't seem like a bad kid or anything, just different. Of course, kids today were cruel and didn't care as long ad they had their prey. Roy walked into the ready room and saw that Riza had finally gotten them to calm down, they were starting to study the sheets that had been handed out.

_"This cadet's ninth general order to the sentry is call the corporal of the guard or officer of the deck in any case not covered by instructions, ma'am!" _They were calling out the Orders together as a unit. Roy leaned over to Riza and told her about Edward.

"Riza," he whispered, "we have a new CO already, now we need to find an XO and the staff and we should be good," Roy had a bit of delight in his voice. Why, he didn't know. Riza only nodded her head.

_**~A Very Real and an Extremely Fake Heaven~**_

__The rest of the day passed by slowly and Edward was worried. He kept thinking about what had gone over through the day. Firstly, how was he going to white shirts for the uniform, how was he going to cover his automail, he didn't want to have it seen by the four thousand plus students at the high school. Luckily he had black socks for his boots which was lucky. But he wouldn't be able to get the shoe polish for the shoes. Then the biggest issue was the appropiate attire day for Wednesday. Which was stated uniform day. Of ocurse, uniforms wouldn't be issued until about two weeks into the school year for they had to wait for them to be shipped. It was all problems and he didn't know how Hohenheim would feel about this.

_Will probably beat me again,_ Edward thought. He sighed a heavy sigh before walking into the flat and going straight to his 'bedroom.' His room consisted of a thin pillow and blanket on the floor with nasty mustard yellow carpet. Ed had layed down and passed out thinking about one thing.

_Roy Mustang._

**AN: So? Yeah, excuse the mistakes.**

**(1) those are the actual general orders to the sentry of the navy. I'm using actual stuff from my N.J.R.O.T.C class so it will be brought around the navy customs i have learned but Roy and Riza will be wearing the blue uniforms. I'm odd and such... i'll explain more later on int he chapters and such. don't worry tomorrow will be Tuesday in the story and soon we will be out of the classroom. and I guess shit did kind of hit the fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I'm back with a new chapter. Yeah yeah, I was just entertaining a friend of mine and such. There was no neglecting at all. Also! where i was watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, no longer has the episodes I need to watch anymore. And youtube where FUNamation had all the episodes are apprently private except the first four so I need to continue because I really need to figure out what happens. If anyone can give me a link of where to watch the episode in the entire season I will be forever indebt to you and I will write you a oneshot of any FMA pairing of yours if the site works for me. So please please please! Help me out. I'm begging you. Alright, enough beggin here in the note, read on my lovelies! I have also sprained my ankle quadding, so at least I'm not dead!**

_Summary: Ed had a thought? And no one was home so Ed decided to pass out as soon as he gotten home. Alphonse almost always stays out until midnight also._

_ Rating: PG14_

_He was being caressed by Roy. A soft bed beneath his bare back. He looked at Roy's chisled chest in a longing way. He reached out a hand to touch Roy but pulled back at the last second. Roy caught his hand before he pulled it back._

_ "No, don't be afraid, what is mine is yours, equilvalent exchange Edward," Roy mused. His onxy black eyes looking directly into the burning amber ones of Ed._

_ "I-I think..." Ed started to speak. He felt a nice flutter in his chest at what was happening. He'd never felt something like this before. He had never lo-_

_ SMACK!_

Edward Elric had been brutally woken up by Hohenheim thrusting his small body up againest the wall opposite the door. He had been dreaming and he knew it, but if only he could recall...

"Where the _fuck _is my dinner, bitch?!" Hohenheim yelled into Edward's face. He had awkwardly pinned Ed's automail arm behind his back and used his knee to hold down his automail leg. Edward only had a startled look on his face. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't want to know. He glanced down the watch Hohenheim was wearing and tried to the time. Many years of doing this he still had an issue now and then reading the time, especially when one is being shoved up againest a wall and a fist is pressing down on your breast plate.

The time read five thirty-six. He was early. _To _early.

"I-I-I-" Was all Edward could even think to imagine. Hohenheim had dropped Edward on the floor and working his way to beating the poor helpless boy when suddenly a voice broke through the house.

"Dad! I'm home! And I got some news also!" It was the voice of Edward's younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Hohenheim glared at Edward with eyes that glowed with angered and power. He whispered ever so softly.

"Nothing has happened, I can cook dinner, clean yourself up you asshole," And with that, Hohenheim had left Ed's bedroom. Ed curled up for a few minutes. To him, it was lucky that Alphonse never bothered to even think about his older brother. It made things easier. It was so weird because Al and Ed used to be so close. Edward sighed slowly as he got up, the ports of his automail hurting a tad bit from the awkwardness of how they had been pinned behind him. He made his way to the bathroom, the bright colours assulting his eyes.

Edward looked at the mirror and flinched at his own apperance. He had blood slowly spilling down the left side of his face from which a wound had been opened on his scalp. He washed his face and then made his way into the kitchen where Al and Hohenheim were sitting, each drinking a soda. Alphonse stood up when Edward had entered and Ed had made his way quickly to the seat farthest away from Hohenheim, which incedently was right next to Alphonse.

"Well I guess now that we are all gathered around I have to say that they finally got a military program at the school! I'm in the... fourth platoon thingy, and-" Alphonse was rambiling but was cut off by Edward who spoke.

"Delta..." His voice was low, but not to low to where Al couldn't hear it. Alphonse looked at Edward as did Hohenheim. It was a funny thing though. Ed chose to never speak around Al for the hseer fact of how much he looked like Trisha. It was hard not to cry and break down upon seeing his face because it was of the face that gave him the most comfort.

"... thanks Ed! Anyway! So I'm in Delta and we got the infamous Roy Mustang as out teacher. How cool is that! The guy who can manipulate fire?! Awesome right! But anyway, I'm going to need stuff though for the class," Alphonse looked at Hohenheim.

"Well son, what do you need?" Hohenheim said before he took a nice swig of the soft drink. Alphonse fished a list out of his pocket and began to read off everything.

"White crew neck t-shirts, black shoe polish, lint roller, shining cloth, also! I need to have you fill out these papers and such and get me a physical before the end of first quarter," Al said shoving papers toward Hohenheim before turning to Ed.

"So Brother? How did you know the name of the platoon thing I'm in?" Alphonse asked innocently. It was weird to have been address by the name 'brother' when all he had ever heard was faggot, asshole, murderer, and that was just from their father. Ed gulped but decided to answer anyway in hopes of getting what he needed for the class. For some reason he didn't feel like letting the Colonel down.

"We-well, I... I'm in the c-class also..."

"Really! Wow that is so cool! What um... uh, thing...?"

"Th-they are called pl-platoons and I'm in Alpha, fi-first period."

"That is so awesome Brother! So we're both gonna need everything I read off then huh? Dad! Why don't you put the physicals together and I can drive Ed down to the clinic with me?" Hohenheim looked at Alphonse trying to hide the look of fright on his face. He knew that if he were to let Alphonse go by the idea he had he would be outed. Everyone would know! He cleared his throat.

"Alphonse please, you can drive youself to yours and then I can Ed in myself. They won't be able to see both of you right after another," Hohenheim stated. Alphonse had put his head down. The bubbly smile and personality being lost in the young sixteen year old for a moment.

"Sorry dad, but... but I already scheduled mine and I was think Ed would need his soon also, plus, it is requiered for him to graduate... so... ours are already booked... together by different doctors..." Hohenheim felt like he had died on the inside. Almost like there was no way out of it.

"Alphonse... I can't be made at you but I want you to know that what you did was horrible, going behind my back without even telling me, but... fine. I'll take Ed in myself though, I'm going to need to ask the docotr why he is so short when he should be at least taller than you," Hohenheim rested his chin on his hands. Ed's eye twitched, he hated being called short, though he didn't think it had anything to do with him not drinking milk or anything for that matter.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

It was almost nice being able to keep to himself.

Key word: Almost

For once Alphonse kept talking to Edward but it was hard for Ed to talk to the boy. Al actually wanted Ed to hang out with him at lunch. Why the sudden change?

"Hey, Al... why don't we... study for the test tomorrow?" Ed offered. Anything to get Al to stop talking about this girl he knew and was to die for with her body apparently.

"Yeah! Okay!" Al raced off to get his General Orders while Ed waited for him to come back into the kitchen. Ed sat down in a very caution like manner. He arse still was hurting, but not as badly as it was earlier that day. He waited in blissful silence until he heard foot steps that were way to loud to belong the extremely skinny teenager. Ed glacned up as Hohenheim walked into the kitchen. He leaned down on the table in front of Ed and whispered almost silently.

"If you dare try to speak a word to Alphonse I will personally kill you myself. You're only getting the crap for that damn class because Alphonse basically asked for you you little shit. Understood?" Hohenheim narrowed his amber eyes. On him they were ugly, on Ed they looked beautiful, natural. Ed slowly nodded his Ed. Hohenheim straightened up when the footsteps of Al could be heard.

"All rigtht let's start!" And together the two brothers so alike but yet so different started to study while Hohenheim fixed dinner. Something that required a lot of milk in the recipe too.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

It was the next day, the second day of the school year, Alphonse wouldn't hear any of it and literally dragged Edward into the car that Hohenheim had brought him four months ago on his sixteenth birthday. When Al started the car, a nice 1974 Volkswagon Bug, the radio roared to life, a lous heavy metal song that was impossible to understand. Ed placed his mismatched hands over his ears, cringing at the horrible music.

"Sorry bout that!" Alphonse yelled over the music as he went to turn it down. When he finally was able to turn down the music he pulled out of the garage and head towards school, racing down the road. Ed held on for dear life as Alphonse listened to the music. If you could even call if music.

They pulled up to the school about twenty-five minutes later. Once Al had shut the car off a girl with two toned hair strode up to the driver's side and stopped Al from getting out. Ed unsure of what to do stayed put in the passenger, trying to sink down and hide himself.

"Alphonse, so lovely to see you," the girl said. She twirled a brown lock around her finger.

"Rose, not now, I'm not in the mood for your shit, what you did to Russ last year is still not okay, now back the fuck off," Alphonse said. Rose gasped but smiled quickly. Her pink bangs falling in her face. Very coy like she placed a hand on Alphonse's chest and pressed him againest the seat. Ignoring Edward who was still in the car. He didn't know what to do still. He chanced a small glance outside the window and saw Colonel Mustang walking across the student parking lot towards the main building. Ed's eyes followed him until he couldn't see him anymore.

_SLAM_

Alphonse had finally gotten rid of Rose and slammed the door shut. Ed carefully got out of the car and stalked off towards the lunch room while Alphonse got swarmed by muliple people. Ed let his feet guide him alonh the campus. Soon enough he was stopped outside a door. He looked around and noticed it was the Ready Room. He took a deep breath before weighing his options.

He knocked on the door and waited. Finally A disgruntled raven haired man dressed in blue pants and a white tee opened the door.

"Riza... I was running late and s-s-s-such..." He had tried to stifle a yawn.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't know you were... uh...?"

"No, don't be, I just picked up my uniform from the cleaners because they were closed yesterday. I was trying to put it on before 1st Lieutenant got here, come in Edward, usually the Ready Room will be opened before school, after school, and during lunch except Mondays. But I will explain more when you are officially made CO," Roy said, his black eyes smiling.

"Yes sir..."

"Please, I don't really care if you call me sir or not, call me Roy unless we are in class or in the presense of other people here, wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea now," Roy said, rubbing the back of his head. Ed nodded, but he didn't really feel like trying to address him by his name. Roy stepped back into the Ready Room and Ed followed. The blonde felt a flutter in his chest being alone with the tall raven. It was the same feeling as before when Roy went and looked for him yesterday. Roy sat down at the long table that was close to the doorway of the Ready Room and sat in one of the chairs. Ed looked around taking in more of the room.

"Edward, you may sit, it is fine, no need to act uptight in front of me," Roy said lazily. Edward nodded and sat in the chair next to Roy. He felt nervous being so close to him yet so far from him. Ed knew he would be taking risks with what was going on in his head but he felt like he was okay with it. If he was dismissed he'd be okay with that because he got that everyday anyways.

"... R-Roy?" Ed asked tentalively. Roy looked at the young blonde, his hair in a braid and his cow lick standing at attention.

"Yes Edward?" Ed lunged at Roy, pressin his lips to Roy's, one pair soft and sweet, the other a bit dry and sour. As quickly as it started it ended.

**AN: Done, Enjoy, see you tomorrow kiddies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sup. I have a massive headache but I wanted to get this chapter up. Enjoy! **

_Summary: Did Ed do something pratically unthinkable? Yes, yes he did._

_Rating: N/R_

_ "... R-Roy?" Ed asked tentalively. Roy looked at the young blonde, his hair in a braid and his cow lick standing at attention. "Yes Edward?" Ed lunged at Roy, pressing his lips to Roy's, one pair soft and sweet, the other a bit dry and sour. As quickly as it started it ended._

Roy was a bit shell shocked. Which was saying something about the man who was infamous for apparently manipulating fire. Sure he could get it to bend but manipulating was taking it a bit to far. He narrowed his cold black eyes and looked down at the blond teen in front of him. He shifted in his seat, his toned muscles were seen through the thin shirt.

"Ed..."

He blushed madly, shutting his golden amber eyes tightly, tears pricking at the edges desperate to get through.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry!" He hiccuped. Edward had not one clue as to what had came over him. One second it was this power move almost that quickly turned in something so frightful he didn't wish to think about it. He lifted up the sleeve on his flesh arm and started to pinch the skin with his automail hand. He let the skin break and bubble with blood as it escaped in the stale air. He didn't care that Roy was in the room, he messed up, he knew he did! Eventually when the pinching wasn't enough the skin that had stayed intact he grabbed and started to peel back. He marvaled at the sight of own blood, it showed, to him, he was still human, though possibly a completely horrible one.

Scratch that. There is no possibality in this.

It took Roy a couple minutes to recover from the kiss before his realised what Edward was trying, or succseeding in. He stood up and grabbed the automail hand, schocking the owner of it.

"Don't! You! Dare!" Roy said, unknown emotions in his voice. He face read angry but his body read compassion and saddness. Ed looked up at him with wide eyes, they sparkled with a innocence that was not there.

"Why not! I did something bad, I sinned! Let em take my punishment damnit!" Edward yelled at to Roy. Roy never lessened his grip on Ed's automail hand, instead he looked the boy directly in the eyes, black on golden amber. Before was able to speak there was the sound of the door opening. Quickly the two broke apart and turned to look at the guest. Roy stood up at the sight of his right-hand woman. Riza Hawkeye had entered the room.

"Sir," She said saltuing him. He saluted her back,

"Why are you not in proper full uniform, sir?" Roy sweat dropped, unsure as to how to answer that. He couldn't very well explain how he was in the process of putting it on only to be interuppted by Ed and then to be kissed by im only to have to stop the poor boy from mutilating his flesh arm...

"Uh..."

"Dry cleaners were closed yesterday, he had to pick up his uniform today, he was trying to put in on before you got here but I came knocking..." Edward said looking at the floor the entire time he spoke. Riza looked at Ed, trying to uncover more, she could tell but decided not to push it anymore.

"Very well, thank you Edward, you may leave if you wish," RIza stated bluntly before walking off to the shared office. Roy turned toward Ed searching the young boy's face.

"Ed... this is not dropped, I'm ordering you as a superior officer to the ready room at lunch today where we shall discuss matters over your job as CO and the little stunt we did," Roy turned and about faced leaving Edward to gape at Roy. He shook his head, braid flinging to both sides before he turned and walked out of the ready room. Incendently he didn't listen to the words of Roy when he said _we _and not _you._

Edward roamed the halls not to sure as to what he could do. Really he timed it so that when he arrived at school classes would not be starting for an extra five minutes. That gave him enough time to find his classroom and then class would start. Now he had an extra fourty minutes to kill before class started. And his first class was with Colonel Roy Mustang. He must be playing to get hurt.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

Roy went to go get his uniform shirt after he grabbed the small jewlery box that was holding his name tag, ribbons, and one medal. He carefully layed the thick blue military jacket down so he could set to measuring everything for the name tag and ribbons. All while doing so he couldn't his thoughts off of the kiss from Edward.

He never would have called himself gay per say. He did date one man before, Maes Hughes. They were both exploring their sexuality and decided to be with each other to make things less awkward. It had wonderful, blissful but when they had be stationed apart Hughes met Gracia. Roy didn't mind, he even gave his blessing, he was just sad to see that he was alone and would have to recreate a realtionship like what he had with Hughes. They stayed the best of friends of course, nothing could sever what the two had created, a bond that is unknown to most.

Absent mindly Roy touched his lips, the cracked skin of his dry lips felt unknown now after Edward's sweet lips had touched his. They were almost sweeter than Maes and way better than any one night stand pair of lips. He had never really started to date much after that, he didn't think he could really form a special relationship with another human that was above emotional and sexual pleasure. But something in him ignited a fire, something warmed his very soul after Edward had kissed him. He knew it was wrong but there was something about the boy that he liked from day one. Though of course the automail had caught him off guard it could possibly make Edward more beautiful.

Roy hugged his shoulders, he knew now that the boy he carried, or tried to, to the hospital wing was Edward. It was hard, he knew he didn't swing that way was becasue no male had ever gotten close to him again. Maes and him were still friends of course, Elysia calls him Papa Roye (AN: pronouced Rory) when ever he comes over, Gracia is ever so happy to have him over, and Maes, the two talk and talk about the past, present, future. Anything and everything. He never had a relationship close like that again with a male or a female. But if the fire he felt that lit up inside him after Edward had kissed had anything to say, then Roy would take the chance to find something he was missing with the young boy.

Finally he had gotten his uniforrm squared away, he shrugged on the heavy jacket instantly working up a minor sweat. The uniforms seemed to be made more for winter than any other season but they were issued to all the soilders. The bell had rung, signaling the start of the day, he was going to announce that positions were open for staff and Executive Officer. They need not to know about the post of Commanding Officer being taken over by Edward, they would taunt and troture him again with their words.

He made the annoucement, while never taking his eyes off of Edward who sat in the back once more. Then he had Riza pass out the test. Once they were done he reminded them it was appropiate attire tomorrow. It was like that the whole day, minus the fact that Edward wasn't physically in the room but mentally. Once fouth period, Delta Platoon, had been let out by Riza a boy came up to Roy.

"Uh, Colonel Sir?" He said. Roy looked down at him.

"Please, skip the formalites for now, we're out of class and no one else is in here, 1st Lieutenant usually goes and grabs a quick lunch across the street. So tell me, what do you want?" The chocolate eyes looked up at the black eyes.

"I noticed you didn't say anything about the Commanding Officer, I was wondering if you could me who you already had in mind, and I was wondering if I could be the XO..." the boy trailed off. Roy blinked.

"I can't tell you who it is but I figure if you seem so eager I may make an exception, I think you'd make a fine XO..." Roy trailed off.

"It's Alphonse sir," Al said before he turned on his heal to head to lunch. He was a bottomless pit after all. As soon as Al left the ready room Ed appeared and strolled up to Roy.

"Alright, I'm here, what are discussing first," He said one more bowing his head down. Roy looked around, he didn't want prying eyes so he took him to the back where the uniforms would be stored.

"Why don't we talk while you help me build the shelves in the back for the shoes," Roy said leading Ed towards the closet. He followed, shaking madly with each step he took. They entered the closet, instantly Roy took off his military jacket and tossed it aside in a corner cleared of junk. Edward looked at him shaking madly.

"Edward! Calm down, please!" Roy gripped the shaking boy whispering soothing notions to him before he stopeed shaking.

"Alright, now we need to talk about that kiss we did," Roy tossed out carelessly. Again Ed did not notice the use _we _instead of _you. _He looked at Roy with burning motlen gold eyes. The black eyes tried desperately to look at the eyes but they kept avoiding his. Roy softened the grip he still had on Edward and took to a softer tone.

"I thought you wanted me to help you build these shelves," It was amazing, Ed kept his voice from wavering like it it did on almost every other occasaion. Here though, with Roy's arms gripping him, no, holding him, it felt nice.

"...don't be silly, I just wanted to make sure prying eyes or ears won't here us. Now, that kiss? Explain it, why did you kiss me?" _And why did I almost succumb to it, _Roy though. But he wasn't ready to voice it out loud, he wanted to know how the teen felt.

"I just... I just... I just tried something okay!" Ed's anger was starting to flail.

"Maybe I was thinking I could find comfort, that you could enjoy the company of a freak like me! You seem different but maybe I'm fucking wrong! Maybe I'm letting these god damned emotions over power me, and then I'm su-such a f-freak of nature and-and... and!" Ed's voice broke, he let out a sob and fell to his knees in front of Roy. Roy looked down at the poor boy, comfort? What could the poor boy need comfort from? Roy let out a heavy sigh and dropped down to his knees by the blonde.

"Edward... look at me. Now," Roy told him, he started to rub soothing circles in the boy's back as he tried to calm him so that he could talk to the poor boy. Ed's sobs finally came down to him having an oocasional sniffle every now and then. Roy looked down the pocket watch that was passed down to him from his foster mother. It was the last thing he had that had apparently come from his real parents. There was only eight minutes left of lunch before they would both have to be back in the ready room for the Senior Platoon. Edward looked up suddenly, his eyes almost glowing from the tears that leaked from them.

"So-sorry..." Edward said sheepishly. Roy looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to know, if something was, or could, possibly happen. Sure it might be wrong but deep down in the pit of his stomach his gut was trying to say something. He grabbed Ed's face with his hands and smashed their faces together.

It was a long ligering kiss, it caused the blonde to gasp in surprise giving the raven an oppurtunity to poke and prob the mouth opposite him with his tounge. It twirled around the stationary togune before he broke away, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Don't ever say you're sorry when you have no right to Edward," Roy said. He looked at Ed in the eyes when he spoke.

"What.. why did you..d-do that?" Ed asked.

"Because, I wanted to and you started it, besides, there is something different and unique about you, something I can't let go, I want you... badly, but I wouldn't pressure you or anything," Roy scratched the the back of his head. To him, it was going nowhere, it made no sense. Why would a teenager want to have a possible realtionship with someone as old as him. He was twenty-eight and it just didn't seem to work in his mind. He was pulled by his thoughts when he felt a hand, a cold _metal _hand, touch his left cheek.

"I can't say this will work or not, but I could use some... brightness in my life," Ed said as he tilted his to the side, trying to smile. It was a real smile, but it also seemed fake. Roy leaned in to kiss the blonde but the bell rang signaling the start of fifth period.

"Shit," Roy said as he stood up and help an arm out to Ed.

"We'll talk more later, how about that?" Ed nodded at Roy's words and walked into the room leaving the raven haired man to lean againest the back wall of the closet.

_What will I be getting myself into?_ But he didn't care, he felt truely happy at that current moment.

**AN: I like this, I've made Ed a character who bounces back quickly from abuse. Instead of dwelling constantly except when he needs to he chooses to try and leave it all in the past. But he is still afraid to get to close and enjoy happiness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It's been gettin serious huh? I like how I've been making Roy and Ed connect and then Al just getting tossed about in the story. Honestly I have no idea where I am taking this story but where ever it goes, It'll be worth it. I like to thank everyone who had been reviewing the story, it's been making me feel wonderful and just... thanks! So get ready for the twist and turns, I plan to make this one the longest chapter. Hopefully... Oh my god, just finished episode 59. I can't believe Roy lost his eye sight. I wanted to cry so badly!**

_ Summary: Roy kisses Ed *fangirl*_

_ Rating: PG14_

When Roy muttered the foul language he was still trying to lean in and get a kiss from Edward. Though when he heard the bell he jumped, the blonde left the raven to the closet where he was leaning up againest the wall without his military jacket on. He banged his head againest the wall while he waited for the rest of the seniors to file into the classroom. But he didn't even want to spare a look to them, Ed had said he wanted brightness, to him, that only meant good things. His gut was right and he could try to find a relationship, sure it was going to be with a male but his first _real _relationship had been with Maes so it didn't bother him. Of course, they had to keep it very down low or so help them the government would have had their heads for being in a homosexual realtionship.

Like that was what they needed to worry about, two males who were part of the best soilders in the entire miliatry, were in a relationship. Relutcantly Roy pushed himself from the wall and bent down to grab his military jacket and brushed it off. He shrugged it back on before strolling into the class and seeing the seniors.

_Fourteen males and eight females. That's twenty-two students all together, we can do this, but so help me it one taunts Edw-_

Roy's thoughts were interuppted, he had to once again lead the Pledge. He couldnt' wait unti Edward became the CO so he could take charge of the Seniors, he didn't want to look after them all the time. Once that was done and the moment of silence had been held the class took their seats before Riza began to talk. As per usual Roy decided that he need not to listen and let his thoughts roam, just like a certian blonde boy.

_He was going to kiss me again, I wanted it, I know I did! But... _Ed was having an ongoing battle with his thoughts. He felt horrible about leaving poor man in the closet but he couldn't find the courage again to kiss him, plus he wasn't so sure that the Colonel would hold himself back. When Roy had smashed their faces together it caused Ed to gasp in surprise and Roy decided to take the lead and roam the blonde's mouth. It was amazing but it wasn't. He did and did _not_ want the relationship. He did because he felt like a bit of his life had come back like when his mother was around, but the other hand, he didn't in case Hohenheim had somehow found out. The man was againest anything different or remotely 'unnatural'. Whatever that meant. But he couldn't let it go, he had to know what having a real life was like. So what they had a bit of an age gap. Ed was only shy of his eighteenth birthday by eight months, Roy was somewhere in his twenties to it should be fine. Hopefully.

He was broken by his thoughts when he had a paper placed in front of him, the same test he already took in Alpha. He shrugged his shoulders ever so lightly so as not to be seen before he set to work completing the entire thing, both sides. He had such an amazing memory and was to considered a genius that it was easy. He finished before everyone else became half way close to finishing. He stood to bring it over to Riza to grade. When he stood he took two steps before he tripped. He went down, the red jacket billowing as the air rushed up againest it. He landed his flesh hand, earnign a nice snapping sound from it to go with the snickering of the person who he was pretty sure had tripped him.

He couldn't move his flesh hand to well seeing as it was broken thanks to landing on someone's backpack filled with a bunch of AP class text books. He bit back the tears that welled up in his eyesm he had suffered worse after all. He stood up rather quickly looking around, the Colonel and 1st Lieutenant were in the shared office so they saw nothing, and heard nothing. Everyone else tried to keep quiet at seeing Edward get tripped by a boy with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. It was the boy from yesterday who had taunted him and he had decided to get a bit touchy feely with. He shook his head before going to put it on the desk where Riza requested they put it. He began to walk back to his seat before-

_-oops-_

- his automail hand had _'accidently'_ slapped him from a nerve acting up. The boy stood up and towered over head, having only about seven inches on him.

"What the fuck?" He asked. Ed didn't have one clue as to what came over him but he had just about enough bullshit from people like him, and him all in all.

"Well Russel it seems my hand acted up, didn't get a chance to do maintence yestetrday and I guess the nerve just jolted when I walked past you," Edward kept his voice leveled, actually daring to look into the opposite eyes. Of course the only eyes he wanted to look at were the Colonel's eyes. Despite being black they were lovely.

"Don't lie to me you freak of nature-"

"You should really learn some new insults, or at least upgrade your vocabulary Tringham, it reflect poorly on the teachers who when you still use words from the fifth grade begin a senior and all," Ed placed a cocky smile on his face. Really he was having to much fun, sure he might catch hell later but that didn't bother him. He felt renewed and was loving it, adoring Roy for igniting the fire in him. All Russel could do was stand there with his mouth wide open looking at Ed.

"Close your mouth Tringham I don't see any dicks lining up for you to suck 'em," Ed chuckled lightly as he said it. The whole class had decided to stare at the two holding back either laughter or horrfied sounds. A light throbbing was in Ed's wrist, he gritted his teeth knowing he'd gone through worse. Russel raised his right hand ready to strike at Ed's jaw before a voice broke through them, scaring all of them into a silence.

"_What _is going on here?" It was Roy, he decided to see how everyone was doing and was to start handing out books for the course but he came across Ed _standing his ground _while Russ had his hand raised and ready to punch. He lurched forward putting space between the two teens.

"Damnit! 1st Lieutenant!" Roy called out. He _wasn't _going to be dealing with the two fighting. Especially since Ed already seemed so fragile. But not now though. Riza came rushing out of the office to see what the commotion was, she stopped though at the sight of the three males. Roy stood in the middle with one hand on each of the other boy's chest. Ed stood calmy while Russ kept pushing himself up againest the hand on his chest. A vein showed on Riza's forehead, her upper lip started to twitch along with her left eye brow. It was obvious she had enough in the two short days between Edward and Russel.

"Enough!" She yelled. She wasn't expecting a class to be this difficult, hell she didn't want to be a part of it in the first place or anything. It was just the sheer fact that she had to contonie to protect the Colonel, he still had enemies out there and she needed to protect him. He could always come out of retirement and work his way to becoming Fuher, but he decided to stay low.

After her outburst the three males in the center of the attention of looked at her, a look of pure fright in their eyes, especially Roy's because he knew what she could do with a gun. He swalloed thickly before grabbing Ed by the sleeve of his infamous red jacket.

"I'm going to talk to this one, you can deal with Tringham over their Lieutenant, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Riza saluted him at his order to her. She about faced away from Roy to Russel and before shoving him to move so she could talk to him in as private as she could. Roy took Ed to the shared office where he had shut the door and even went as far as to shut the blinds on the windows.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Roy whisper yelled at the blonde boy. The golden gaze looking at the floor per usual. Honestly he had no idea what had came over him. It was odd and a new sensation, but Ed did not say that at all, he didn't want the Colonel to think he was crazy or anything... to late. Ed let out a sigh.

"Colonel sir-"

"Call me Roy in private, I think we've gone past formalities and such seeing as how we are going to try this relationship... if you are still willing to try," Roy said. Ed looked at him flabberghasted. He gave him permission to call him _Roy?_ Well it is his name and such, it just seems so odd. Well he did want a relationship and it would be weird to call him Colonel especially if... Edward blushed madly at the thought that came over him.

"What is it Ed?" Roy asked taken aback at the rush of colour of the blonde's face. Ed shook his head trying to get rid of the deep crimson that had crept up on to his face.

"N-nothing... R-Roy..." The teen blushed even harder when saying his name. It was so odd, it was like he was an equal to Roy.

"Do you think you can tell me about it later?" He asked. Roy knew he should be talking about what happened with Tringham, he would, but he wanted to savor these few moments before they parted their seperate ways.

"... I-uh-I can try?"

"Thank you, now, what happened?"

So Ed recounted what had happened, the tripping from Russel, breaking his wrist, and the 'accidental' slap with automail hand on his face. Honestly, Roy couldn't help but laugh a tad bit at the slap, the way he said was just hilarious to him for a reason he didn't understand. But the broken wrist, he'd have to take care of it later with the boy.

"Can you hold out for the rest of the day?" Roy asked Edward. He nodded his head, he of course has had worse in the injurt deparpment but wasn't going to tell him that.

"Good, me by the ready room door after the last class lets out," Roy spoke before standing up and escorting him back out to the room. Riza was handing out the test from when they took it ealier in the other platoons.

"I wasn't having the highest of standards considering this is the first year we've had it and all but I do have to say I'm glad one person got a perfect," Riza said in her monotone voice but a glimmer of a smile was on her pretty face. Ed began walking back to his seat looking at his paper and saw that he had gotten a perfect score. He had made Riza a tad bit happy, it elated him a bit knowing that she didn't hate him for no reason.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__The last two classes went without incident thankfully. With his wrist broken it was hard to write, he was a right hand but when he got the automail it was nearly impossible for him to write correctly or apply even pressure but he tried because he kept nearly blacking out from the pain of his left wrist. When the bell rang for the last class to be let out and go home Edward almost bolted to go meet Roy but didn't, he didn't want anyone to notice his odd behavior at all.

Instead he calmy walked back to the ready room to meet Roy. He blushed madly the entire walk there. The nice thing was that he didn't run into anyone, he wouldn't even be able to talk like he normally did with a stutter if anyone tried to talk to him. Thankfully Alphonse dind't know his class set up except for his first class period. He walked until he saw Roy waiting outside the door, he had changed out of his uniform sporting a nice dress shirt, black, and fitted jeans that hugged at the muscular legs. Ed felt himself drool at the sight, it was all a new experince, and he knew he would catch hell later from Hohenheim but he decided that maybe, just maybe, Roy could fix his life.

"R- Colonel, sir," Remembering that they were in the presense of other students and some teachers. Roy started to walk, beckoning Ed to follow him. He followed the tall raven where they were walking towards the teacher parking lot. Roy stopped at the beat up old 1965 Toyota Pick-Up. Sure it was old but it was dependable and Roy was able to go off roading so as to 'manipulate' fires as everyone said he would do. Sure it could seem a bit juvenille but it calmed him, depsite how he used fire traps in the Ishaval War, but that was something he wasn't going to bring up. Roy slid into the driver side of the single cab while Ed sat down in the passanger side. He reached for a seat belt only to notice that there was none. He looked at Roy after he set his bag down.

"... Where are the seat b-belts?"

"Oh, my bad, this was before the seat belt law so it is not requiered to have seat belts, just hold onto that bar in front of you, my friend Maes would call it the 'oh shit!' bar," Roy chuckled. Ed nodded before grabbing on with his automail hand.

They say in comfortable silence Ed lost his thoughts, especially one that wouldn't leave him that he had thought in fifth period. The idea of having sex with Roy made blush all the more harder. He was a hormornal imbalanced teen who was craving sex of course. Though he had never participated in _that _past time most teen boys did. Of course Hohenheim would always make sure to punish Ed like that at occasional times. Ed pushed the thoughts away to think of the good things to come.

He jumped madly at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that Roy was trying to get his attention.

"We're here, come now," Roy got out of the truck and so did Ed, he looked around and noticed that they were outside a hospital. Ed paled horribly before he fainted. Roy turned around to see where Ed was only to see him start to fall to the ground like a dead weight. He ran over to the blonde to catch him. Roy barely made it, a second to late and Ed would have gashed his head open on a corner of concrete. Roy began slapping Ed's face gently trying to wake him. Finally Roy gave up and picked up, noticing how light he was despite being equipped with an automail arm. He ran into the hospital to get a nurse.

"Help! He fainted and I don't know why, I think something is wrong!" Roy shouted upon entering the white, sterile building. A nurse bustled over with a name tag that read Maria Ross.

"It's alright sir let me take him, okay?" Roy nodded he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He had this feeling that something was wrong, extremely wrong. Roy wouldn't dwell though, he would wait until Edward came back to. Even if it would take all night. And little did Roy know was that it _was _going to take all night. But he waited, no eating, no sleeping, and barely allowing himself to use the bathroom in case he came to while he was taking a piss.

**AN: Not to bad right? I thank we are finally having a change of sequence and scene now. I really am happy that I've made Ed someone who bounces back from his abuse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well hello. There will be a sexual scene in this.**

_ Summary: Ed is in the hospital after passing out. Roy is going to be a nervous wreck if he doesn't use the bathroom soon._

_ Rating: N/R_

It was around four thirty in the morning before Maria Ross, the nurse who took the passed out Edward, told Roy he could see him. He rushed into Ed's room where the blonde had a cast on his flesh hand extending down his wirst, an oxygen hose was on Ed, and multiple ace bandages were wrapped all around his body. Edward was sitting up in the bed, hospital food in front of him where he was staring down a glass of milk. Ed didn't even take notice of the wild raven haired man standing in the door way grinning like an idiot. Roy couldn't help it though, it was cute.

A Maria Ross walked over to Roy and gently tapped him on the shoulder. She was holding a clip board and motioned for Roy to follow her. He turned to looked at the blonde in the hospital bed, his hair down and fanned out over his shoulders. He didn't want to leave just yet, he did get to see him up and awake so that was a good thing at least. Before leaving he made sure that Ed didn't notice him and followed the nurse.

"What is it?" He asked, a slight bite in his voice. He didn't mean the venom in his voice but it just kind of happened. He wanted so badly to hug that blonde haired boy and never let him go. He also wanted to know what was wrong.

"You need to fill out some paper work concerning the boy... did you conflict those injuries on that boy Mister..." Maria Ross spoke. Anger boiled in her voice, she had seen her fair share of mistreated paitents but what this boy had shown in injuries was down right disgusting.

"It's Mustang and, what are you talking about?" Roy asked confused beyond belief. What possible injuries could Edward have other than the broken wrist?

"Uh.. maybe you should take a seat then," She beckoned to the waiting charis where family would sit waiting for the go to see their family or loved ones. Roy took a seat wanting to get this over, how bad could it be? Probably got really scratched up bad from the bullies at school, what else could there be?

"Well to start... his wrist is broken-"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm _trying _Mr. Mustang so please just... shut up that'd help a lot," She took a breath before trying again, "his body is covered in bruises and welts, some new some old but still fresh enough to where they would open when the skin was barely irritated. We took some cat scans to check for any other broken bones and he has three cracked ribs, tailbone is bruised beyond what it should go through, a hair line fracture in his left hip, internal damage, very close to internal bleeding, ruptered spleen, and a concussion," Her voiced shook but she kept very calm the entire time she spoke, "it's obvious that he has been raped."

Roy could only gape at her, his black eyes wide with horror and terror then blind rage. He wanted to beat the person who had ever hurt that poor boy, how much could he have gone through in his shirt life? Automail arm, bullies at school, what else could go wrong?

"Also, his left leg in inflamed around the port and borderline infected," _Port? I-is one of his le-legs... automail?_

"Wh-what?" Roy couldn't manage much, he just kept looking at Maria Ross with wide eyes.

"I still need you to fill out the paper work, uh, what is the relation between you and that boy?" _Shit!_ Roy knew he had nothing so he tried to think of the best thing.

"Guardian, not a legal one but a guardian none the less," It seemed realistic, he was guarding the boy, probably in a creepy way to most.

"Well, since we can't find a legal guardian or a parent you'll have to do if you're a guardian..." Maria Ross told him. She didn't question further, she just needed to get the paper work done so she get home. It was a long day and she just couldn't bear to think about what had happened to that boy. Roy took the paper work from her before walking back in the room where Edward was. He didn't really know a lick about the boy so he was going to figure it out as he filed out the paper work.

_Name: Edward Elric._

"Edward, what is your middle name?" Edward jumped at the voice, he was still having a stare down with the milk and he didn't notice Roy come in at all. The blonde looked down at the ground, like he was afriad to speak. Finally Ed mustered up all the courage he could and muttered very quietly:

_"Hohenheim."_

Roy didn't think anything of it and wrote down in the middle name slot.

_Age: 17_

_ Allergies:_

"Edward, do you have any allergies? Like medication or anything?" Roy asked the poor boy. After the longest time Roy thought Ed didn't hear him he was about to ask again when he heard Ed's voice, small and distanced.

"... I don't know," He spoke so quietly that Roy didn't hear him.

"What did you say Ed?"

_'I don't know!"_

It was a sudden out burst yes, it caught Roy off guard who dropped the pen he was using to fill out the paper work.

"I don't... I don't exactly know anything about me! Okay?!" Edward shouted out again. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was a hard thing to do, to admit that you don't know _your own body _basically. Roy felt extremely uncomfortable and that was saying something since he had a room mate who was... out there. He pushed the thoughts from his head, he would deal with him later.

"Birthday... when is your birthday?" Roy asked, he hoped with everything he had that another lashing would not be thrown his way over something simple. Edward muttered something, looking down his golden locks shadowing his eyes. Roy strained to hear what it is was but couldn't hear him. They sat in silence for a moment before Ed took a very deep breath and spoke again, audible enough this time for Roy to hear him.

"M-March twenty-sixth..."

"I also kindly need the year thank you," Roy spoke, it was sincere, no sarcasm in it one bit. Ed kind of looked at him blankly before telling him. Really, for Ed it seemed so impersonal but Ed decided Roy seemed good enough to answer. Ed spoke out the year it was that he was born and Roy jotted it down before filling out the rest of the paperwork with no more questions towards Ed. When he came upon the insurance he stopped for a second before deciding that he was going to use his for Ed. The military gave him decent health insurance why not use it for Ed?

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__Roy looked at the time, it was nearly six-thirty! He had to go home, shower, and change. Roy hoped that he had enough energy to get through the day. He stood up, his stiff joints making popping sounds when he stood, and Ed looked over at him, fully awake despite the time.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked the raven. Gold eyes locked on the black ones that looked his way and Roy's breath had hitched. He had never noticed before how shockingly beautiful the eyes were, the wonderful colourful and how warm they were, a fire, it seemed like, was lit beneath them. He shook his head before addressing the younger one.

"To my work, to school, _you_ have to stay here for another day before they will release you," Roy had never told the boy what Maria Ross told him about his injuries. At the thought he couldn't help but clench his fists wanting ever so much to the light the man of fire, punch his lights out, anything for hurting someone so innocent. Ed crossed his arms, a scowl came upon his face. Sure he hated hospitals but they were a whole hell of a lot better than being stuck at that place that was him 'home'. He sighed realizing that he would lose this battle if he chose to fight it with Roy.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you by some books if you wish," Roy told the teen. Edward slowly and carefully nodded his head yes at the kind words of caring. He had never have any go out of there to make something bearable for him. The feeling was new but he knew he liked it. Now if only Roy could get him, and Al, out of there. Ed couldn't think of what was to happen if he left and Hohenheim lost his punching bag. Roy walked over to the thinking teen and brushed his lips across his forehead causing a gasp to erupt from the blonde. He smirked againest the skin before he pulled himself away, he wanted to kiss him but thought better not to. Didn't want the heart monitor to go bat-shit crazy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," And with that Roy left leaving the furiously blushing teen in the hospital bed with a cup of milk beside him.

Roy hurried to get dressed so he could see Edward once more and to get to work on time, oh to think what Hawkeye will be like. He shoved the thought from his mind. Right now, he currently had a tad bit of an issue going on downstairs. The raven haired man was home contemplating whether or not to deal with it himself or to take a cold shower. The latter won. He crept to his bedroom not wanting to wake his room mate, and stripped of all his clothes. He'd be taking a shower right after anyway so he didn't mind being stark naked. He pulled a thin sheet over his body up to his waist and throught the material pressed the heel of his palm to the hardness that was his cock. He hissed at his touch, not having done this in a year or so. He stroked the base, letting his pointer finger twirl around the slit that was leaking with pre-cum. He shivered at his touch, it was painfully slow but he didn't want to rush in case he started to scream out. But soon it won over him, using the pre-cum as a lubricant he start to stroke harder and faster, his breath having diffculty to keep up as he needed it. He arched into his touch a low grunt and moan escaping ever few seconds. He could the heat in his stomach, clenching at his insides, he tried to hold on, a bit longer to enjoy the pleasure he was recieving from himself but it was to late. He spilled his seed it coating the sheet, part of his hand, and onto his stomach. He layed there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath before he got up, grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and made his way to the bathroom to shower and change into his uniform.

_~oXo~_

He made it back to the hospital to drop of a few books for Ed and decided to let him use his old iPod that he had when he was using the military's gym. He came into the room seeing the blonde was asleep, he wanted to wake him but he couldn't do it so instead he left a small note on the books-

-_Ed, Left the books for you and some music, feel better, ~Roy -_

- and bent down to hover over the blonde and placed a kiss of the side of his mouth. He went to pull away but felt two mismatched arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and a grin, _a agrin! - _on the blonde's face.

"Well, thanks for waking me," Edward spoke with Roy's mouth close to his. He pulled there faces apart a bit before looking around and then kissing Roy. Roy gasped and Ed decided to take a chance like Roy and slid his tongue into Roy's mouth. Roy smiled againest the kiss before returning it, his matched hands hugging the blonde closer to him. When it became evident that both of them needed air they broke the kiss looking at each other. Both were breathing heavy but neither cared. Roy placed a gentle to Ed's left cheek before walking out of the room with a wink tossed behind him. When the door had shut Ed fell back againest the bed and sighed. It was weird but it was wonderful. And with that Edward grabbed the iPod and turned it on, letting the first song to play. He didn't care what it was until he heard the lyrics-

_- I'm just a sweet transvestite! -_

- and laughed at the music choice of Roy.

**AN: Not that bad right? I'm planning something so... yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So far this has been amazing. Enjoy this quick update. Also, please excuse any and all typos, I've been writing at night, like real late night. So forgive them please.**

_Summary: Roy was a tad bit excitied and Ed leanred of transvestites._

_ Rating: M_

Roy had a massive headahce. It was a horrible day with most of the boys not understanding what appropiate attire was. To them it consisted of clothes without stains and wearing a belt with their pants. At least the girls understood what it was, they all dressed in tasteful dresses or shirts and skirts. At least a couple boys understood to wear slacks, dress shirts, and dress shoes. Some still had class. But it was still a tough day for Roy not seeing Edward twice a day. It pained him knowing that Edward was in the hospital stilland he felt horrible. He knew that he didn't cause any of those injuries, he just felt horrible becasue he couldn't comfort the poor boy. Yet Ed had not one clue that Roy knew about everything else. To the blonde, all it was that he had a broken wrist and passed out.

But it didn't matter now, he wasn't going to let the golden haired boy in on that he knew until Ed chose to tell Roy what happened. So instead of dwelling, like he did most of the day, he changed and then drove to the hospital where Ed was. He checked the visiting time and such and saw he could spare an hour there with him before checking him out and taking him home, hopefully his mother and father won't think ill of him for taking their son to a hospital... did Ed even tell his parents where he was? They must be worried sick.

He shrugged his shoulders telling himself that he need not to involve himself in the mess of Ed's life until he had to, of course, meeting the parents of someone who was under legal adult age was nerve wrecking. He shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes, and started to walk into Ed's room. He stopped when he heard Ed talking, no _singing. _He didn't know if he should interupt or not so he decided to listen to Ed sing, which beautiful.

_"- me in blush, I'm a sugar rush! So sinful with my stare-" _ Ed cute short of the song and saw Roy standing there in the doorway with a wide grin on his face. Ed blushed horribly at the sight of Roy who was chuckling. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down a bit to act... crazy and had Roy catch him.

"I-uh..I uh..."

"Stop blushing, I know you may be a sugar rush and such but your stare is _not _sinful in anyway at all," Roy doubled over laughing at Ed who had crossed in arms in embarrassment. The music was still playing in his ears, he wasn't paying attention to the opening of the song. All he could do was stare into Roy's dark black eyes, it was almost like looking into the night sky minus the brilliance of the stars. Roy walked over closer to Ed until their faces were less than a foot apart. He couldn't think straight, he could smell the musky scent that was Roy Mustang. He couldn't hear anything for a moment before suddenly his selective hearing decided to screw with him.

_'-sex on the radio.'_

He blushed madly at the what he had heard. It was mortifying to Ed. Roy was good looking, extremely good looking, why did he bother with him? Roy was... perfect and he was... broken. No. He wasn't going to submit to the mind games and make himself broken. But still, Roy was perfect and wanted him, so he said, or would show.

"How about we get out of here, I can check you out, and I'm thinking you might want some real food instead of nasty card board crap, right?" Roy spoke to Ed, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in more. Ed looked into Roy's eyes, the black dancing like shadows. Ed smiled before leaning into Roy to kiss him. Roy smiled, he could never get enough of this. He felt warm on the inside, like a new person. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and nibbled his bottom lip to ask for permission. Ed allowed it and Roy started to poke and prod the blonde's mouth. Unlike the first time when they did this Ed fought with Roy for dominance. Roy couldn't help it but had let out a deep moan of pleasure. Ed laughed in the kiss, to him, it was impossible to think that he could have someone make thouse kind of sounds because of him.

Roy pulled back his face flushed while Ed was breathing a bit heavily. The blonde cocked an eye brow in questioning.

"Well before we get to attacted I think we should do this without being in the way of prying eyes if there are any," Roy spoke before handing Ed a change of clothes. He looked at them.

"But... these aren't mine, Roy?"

"I brought you the smallest size of my clothes so we could wash your other clothes, change while I go and check you out," Roy told him before grabbing the books he left there earlier and walking out of the room. Ed looked at the spot where Roy was before he left, the music still playing in his ear.

_'Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty, thrill me chill me fulfill me, creature of the night!-' _

Ed shook his head as he changed into the clothes, to his dismay he saw that Roy had even given him a pair of his underwear. He swallowed his fear and put them on, they actually did fit him pretty well depsite the fact that they hung very low on his hips exposing his manhood a tad bit. He blushed a bit thinking about the song that had been playing when he walked into the bathroom to change. He knew it seemed crude, and rude, to jack off when he had Roy's underwear on, the scent of his musk filling the room and overpoweing Ed. Right now he didn't care, he knew he wouldn't be able to put it off, Roy's clothes were baggy enough on him that Roy would be able to tell that he was at a stage of arousal if he looked.

He sat down on the lid of the toilet, his automail hand resting on his thigh.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"Are you alright? You seem a bit pale, you don't need to stay another night do you?" Roy asked Ed as they got into the old pickup that Roy owned. He shook his head. A million things were going through the blonde's mind. He almost jerked off at the thought of Roy while wearing Roy's underwear. He decided againest it, it was to inappropiate to do so especially in a hospital bathroom. He wanted to do it where he comfortable and also where he wouldn't see Roy and blush madly. So instead Ed had decided to take a nice ice cold shower in favor of ridding the problem himself.

"I'm perfectly fine just..."

"Just what?

"... I feel like a kid in your clothes..." Ed mumbled. Roy turned his head to stop Ed from seeing the smirk on his face. Roy pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started to drive down the highway. A comfortable silence filled the cab. Ed looked down at his shoes and saw that his bag was still in Roy's truck, his clothes sitting beside the bag. He sighed and rested his head againest the cool glass window.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, about that I'm not really all that-" Ed's stomach decided to make a gurgling sound stating that it was clearly hungry for food.

"What were you saying?" Roy asked clearly ammused at the blonde's issues.

"I just do-don't want you to h-have to pay for m-me," Ed stated. The raven shook his head.

"It's fine, now, what do you want? And no beating around the bush Ed," Roy spoke, his eyes taking a quick glance at the blonde at the opposite end of the cab.

"Maybe... sandwiches?"

"Deal."

The drive continued Roy finally able to coax Ed to have a conversation and really, once Ed started to talk it amazing. He had so many insights about numerous topics. It was amazing how much the boy acted like he was ten years older. Finally they pulled up to the sandwich chain store and got out. Roy stretched his legs and check the time real quick. It was five fourty-six.

"Alright, let's get something to eat," They both strode into the empty store minus the people working there. A young girl about mid twenties greeted them, she had on a bright smile that made her green eyes sparkle. She had pulled her rich red hair into a bun on top of her head.

"What can I get ya'll?" Southern accent. They two males placed their orders and Roy took the sandwiches and started to go out the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Ed chased after Roy who had their food. Roy chose not to answer him so Ed followed him before Roy placed the food on top of the tool box in the back of the truck and climbed in.

"Dining outside of course! Come on!" Roy said with joy. He hadn't had a nice meal with someone in a long time. Ed looked at him looking a tad bit skeptical.

"We can watch the stars as we eat," Roy tossed out to Ed before unwrapping his sandwich and taking a healthy bite. Ed decided to climb in, what was the worse thing to happen? Nothing. Roy offered the blonde a hand to help into the back of the truck where they both sat on the tool box eating their sandwiches and watching the sun that was setting. They in ate in comfortable silence for about eightteen minutes before Ed spoke.

"Th-thank you... for doing this all. I know you don't have to and such, I mean I'm grateful for you and, shit? I'm not good at talking, I mean look, I'm still rambling not talking in complete- Roy?" Ed looked at Roy who was staring at him with a gleam in his eyes. He thought it was cute how the blonde got flustered, they were just words after all.

"I need to know," Roy spoke taking a hint of a serious tone, " do you think you'd be willing to start a relationship with me? Understandable if you don't and all-" Roy got cut off by Ed who smahsed their lips together. Roy was shocked for a moment before he tried to kiss back and deepen it but Ed pulled away. Roy let out a small whimper.

"Look you bastard," Ed said playfully, " I do want th-this relationship, I told you before I'll take the brightness and such," He took another bite of his sandwich. Roy smiled.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, I'll never do anything to make you think that you can't trust me," Roy spoke to Ed. Ed smiled, truely smiled, it was wonderful knowing he had this happiness. Then his smile faltered a bit and a dark ominous cloud came over him.

"R-Roy? Can I st-stay the night? Pl-please?" Ed knew he was going to catch a heap of shit from Hohenheim later. Being gone two days, he might at well kiss Roy good-bye because he sure as hell was going to due tomorrow when he got home.

"Uh... sure, just let me tell my room mate I'll be having you over," Roy spoke. He chosed to ignore the pleaful sound when Ed asked, he figured that maybe he was nervous about it and such. Maybe he spoke to his parents already but didn't tell him about the relationship of both boyfriend, _boyfriend, _and teacher student. He decided againest and brought out his phone to shoot a quick message. Once it sent he pocketed his phone and finished the last two bites of his sandwich and took the trash and dumped it before helping Ed out of the back of the truck. They both got into the truck and Roy started to drive home.

"... do you need to pick anything up from home, Ed?"

"No! I m-mean, nah, it'll be fine, it we can exchange saliva we can share a tooth brush right?" Ed answer a tad bit to quickly but he didn't want to set foot there until he needed to. Roy just nodded his head and continued driving home.

"If there is anything bothering you you will come and talk to me right?"

"Yes Roy. I will just... don't fret over anything unless you need to, kay?" Roy nodded his head in understanding pulling into the driveway of a small house. His room mate's care was sitting in the driveway.

_Shit, I forgot he has Wednesdays off._

He unlocked the front door and and cringed at the smell of the ciggarite smoke. After about five months living with him he thought he'd get used to it. Guess not.

"Jean! I'm home and you better be not be drunk or with another whore!" Roy shouted. Jean Havoc was a nice guy, a bit crazed with sex and females but a good person nonetheless.

**AN: yeah, i'm using songs to help to the story. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And I'm back.**

_Summary: Slumber party!_

_ Rating: PG14_

"Sup cheif and don't use such harsh words, they hurt my feelings," Jean Havoc spoke lighting a ciggarite and exhaling the smoke. He pocketed his lighter and look at the blond hanging on Roy's side looking like a lost puppy.

"And... who is this?" He asked Roy scratching his two toned hair. Ed wasn't going to let Roy answer for him so he spoke up.

"Edward, Edward Elric," He said extending his left hand. Jean grasped Ed's outstretched hand.

"You know, it's customary to extend the right hand when starting a hand shake," Jean said causing Ed to scowl. Roy just watched the two having a battle of sight. The stood there for a few minutes neither backing down before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright then," Roy strode forward grabbing Ed by his shoulders, "it's late and we got a dya tomorrow what with work... and such," He laughed nervously. Roy could trust Jean, the man had grown on him and was a riot to be around despite the dirty jokes and such about female gender parts. But he learned to accept that of Jean. The only bad part was what would he think of Ed being seventeen and them actually being in a relationship. He contemplated it, of course, Jean and Roy acted like they had been friends for years which was a nice thing but still they hadn't known each other for to long. Roy shook his head, when Jean asked the question he wasn't going to lie.

He guided Ed towards his bedroom and away from Jean who had bid them both goodnight.

"Uh, Roy?"

"Yes Edward?

"Where is your... ba-bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh let me show you," Roy led Ed to the bathroom.

"Feel free to take a shower these are my shampoo and body wash," Indicating the Dove Men's Care Shampoo and Conditioner and the Axe body wash, "here is the toothpaste and my toothbrush because hey, we can swap salvia and such," Roy chuckled using Ed's reference from earlier. It cause Ed to laugh a bit and give Roy a playful shove. Roy couldn't help but notice how much Ed had changed in the short week. He wasn't stuttering as much, he was looking people in the eye and such, and even was starting to stand up for himself a bit. Roy leaned down and gave Ed a kiss holding his face in his hands. Ed's cowlick stuck up and poked Roy's forehead when their faces mashed together. They let go and looked at each other.

"I'll be either in the kitchen or my bedroom, dont' get lost, this place isn't that big," He chuckled and slapped Ed's ass before leaving the bathroom shutting the door. The blonde blushed at the gesture, he had no idea what was meant by it but he actually liked it. How odd, he shook his head shoving the thoughts from his mind. He began to strip thinking about the entire day he had just experinced. He smiled for once and it was real, he was just so happy for once. He stepped into the shower and began washing his body while inhaling the scent of Roy's body wash. It was just so... _him. _He grinned as he rinsed his body off.

He began srcubbing his hair clean and caught one of the head wounds making it bleed out.

_"Shit!"_ Edward yelled a bit to loudly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, are you okay?" It was Roy.

"Y-yeah!" He called back wincing at the pain. His golden blonde hair was turning a rust colour from all the blood leaking from his scalp. The door opened and Ed squeaked.

"It's me Ed, don't worry," Roy called be opening the shower curtain and saw Ed. He blushed madly at the sight of his body but gained his composure when he saw that the blonde was bleeding everywhere.

"Y-you're bleeding, let me help," Roy said before he started to help Ed wash the blood from his hair. But to no avail did the bleeding stop this time and Ed began to start feeling a bit dizzy.

"Damnit," The raven said before grabbing a washcloth, "it's looking like you need stiches." 

_Just how beat up is he?_

Ed started to pale clutching his head. He had never bled this much before and he sure as hell did not want stiches, but he figured he had no choice if he was going to be bleeding all over the damn place.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__Two hours later and thirty-six stiches Edward and Roy were once again at Roy's place. They didn't talk about what had happened but instead cleaned up and were deciding to go to bed.

Walking into the bedroom Edward looked around Roy's room. He had a dresser, a queen sized bed, and a desk with a laptop on it.

"So R-Roy? Where I will be sleeping?"

"What do you mean? In the bed with me unless you rather sleep on the couch which is very uncomfortable," Roy said stripping off his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers. Edward looked around before nodding and walked over to the bed and climbed completely dressed.

"Are you going to undress? I have a pair of sweat pants if you wish to wear them," Roy said sitting up. Edward contemplated before nodding. Roy got up and fished around in his messy dresser before finding a pair. He tossed them to Ed who decided to get undressed underneath the covers. He hesitated before stripping of his shirt. He had no idea why he was so nervous when really Roy had seen him in all his glory during the shower incident. He decided to push the thoughts from his mind and just tossed the shirt aside showing his frail body frame. His ribs were sticking out a bit through the bandage that was around them to help them get set back in place. Roy crawled over to the bed and set his head on the pillow.

"Good night Ed," Roy spoke, "unless you want to talk," He offered.

"Alright, I guess?"

"Dont' worry, anything that is said in here won't leave here, we can trust each other, alright?" Edward nodded at Roy's words.

"Alright, let's get some sleep, we got a huge day tomorrow... that you will not be participating in actaully," Roy said causing Ed to be slightly confused. Roy noticed the confusion and explained further.

"P.T. day, or physical training but with your broken wrist, ribs, and head wounds we had to go get stitches for I don't think you can really do any physical exercise, Edward."

"Understandable."

"Good, go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Roy fluffed up his pillow before laying on it and instantly falling asleep. Ed had set his head on the pillow he was using and looked up at the cieling before he fell asleep.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"Wake up damnit."

"Mmhhmm, five more minutes," The sleeping body spoke covering his face with a pillow. The other sighed before walking out of the room and into the kitchen where Jean was sitting eating a bowl of cereal and smoking a ciggarite.

"Mr. Havoc-"

"Kid, I told you, don't bother with that 'mister' crap. Call me Jean," The two toned haired man said.

"Alright, Jean... how I do I get Roy up and out of bed? We really need to be leaving soon," The blonde spoke nervously looking at the ground. He was already dressed after having spent the better time spent of eighteen minutes looking for his own underwear did he learn that they had been washed and not dried. Which caused him to have to use Roy's underwear once again.

"Hold on," Jean said before shoving the butt of the cancer stick into a hard lemonade bottle and walking into Roy's room. Ed decided to stay and wait in the kitchen.

Jean stood in the doorway looking at the lump that was supposed to be a human male. He stepped over to the sleeping raven and ripped the covers of of his body exposing the man's skin to the cold air. He shivered violently reaching aimlessly around for the covers to cover his body back up but couldn't. He sighed a heavy sigh before sitting up, his hair sticking about in odd places. He looked around as best as he could while he rubbed his eyes looking to see who or what had caused the assult on his bare skin. His locked eyes locked onto Jean's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Jean?"

"Well let's see... oh yeah, you got work today chief so get your damn ass out of bed and get moving, I need to get going," He said before shoving a ciggarite between his teeth, lighting it, and stepping out of the room. Roy rubbed his eyes some more trying to gather his surrondings before he realised that Ed was not next to him at all.

"Shit," He whispered. A million things went through his head from he left in the middle of the nigtht to he had been kidnapped. Some were silly some were so realsitic.

"Uh, Roy?"

"Not now Ed I-" Roy stopped mid sentence before he looked to the see the blonde in the doorway leaning againest it wearing his clothes from the second and first day of school.

"I-is something wr-wrong Roy?" Ed stuttered out blushing.

"No... just let my thoughts get the better of me really," He cocked his head to the side before pulling the blankets up to his waist.

"I ca-can leave if you need to get dr-dressed Roy," The blonde looked down at the ground his nerves getting the best of him.

"No, it's fine, I'm just going to be throwing on some clothes," He said as he got up. Roy's boxers hung a little low on his hips exposing creamy flesh. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that were in the school's colours, green and bronze. He cringed at the colours, they clashed horribly together and just didn't work. He put on his clothes and then grabbed the truck keys passing Edward who was in the door way.

"Let's go then shall we?" Roy said before bending down and stealing a kiss. He couldn't get enough of the taste of the blonde's lips. After a moment Roy released his lips from Edward's.

"Wh-what was that for?!" The blonde exclaimed his cheeks turning multiple shades of red, his gold eyes wide at the loving gesture.

"Just a kiss becasue I know we can't do that all day," The raven said before walking out the door leaving a slightly dazed blonde to follow.

They both got into the truck the inside cold but bearable. Roy started the truck before lacing his hand into that of Ed's and setting it on his thigh. Ed blushed at the gesture but very happy that it is happening. He could only wonder what the day will bring him.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"Where were you!?"

Ed crigned at the shocked and hurt filled words that were thrown at him.

"N-nothing to worry about, re-really!"

"Bullshit!"

Ed gasped, sure he never spent much time with him but he had never heard his little brother, Alphonse, swear before. The boy was adorable, cute and just hearing the words come out of his mouth made him smile a tad bit.

"Al! Don't worry, please, everthing is fine and-"

"No! It's not fine! You've been so distant since mum died, you and dad were so close! Now you're not and... your bedroom..." Alphonse looked down ashamed. Ed could only gape at him. What a good thing that Ed had showed up early with Roy and that Al always came to school early. They were sitting in a lonely bathroom on the second floor of the main building having this discussion.

"Alphonse," Ed never used Al's first name unless he was being serious, "why. Did. You. Go. Into. My. Bedroom?" He said each word carefully getting it across to his brother that it was not something he should have found out ever.

"... Well, dad said he didn't see you so I went upstairs to see if you were in your room and you weren't... but I saw that you have no bed. No dresser. No desk, anything. Your basically sleeping on the floor like an animal and I want to know why! Stop hiding crap from me! Damnit brother you said you would never hide anything from me! Especially after mum died!" Al's anger was starting to rise along with his voice. Ed sighed knowing he couldn't back himself out of this conversation.

"Fine then," Ed's head was hung low, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke, "I was at the hospital with a broken wrist," He held up the flesh wrist which was sporting a cast, "I... I spent the night somewhere, don't ask me who please... and m-my bedroom... I don't de-deserve it! I th-threw everyth-thing out! Burned it all! I-I didn't deserve to li-live in comfort while I knew _I killed her! I fucking killed out mother Alphonse! I just wanted to play, spend one fucking minute with her!_" He screamed, tears streaming down his face, it was the most he had ever spoken to Al since Trisha Elric had died. Alphonse looked at him, shock written clearly across his face. Alphonse knew that his brother did not kill their mother. Edward loved her as much as a small child could, he wanted what was best for both him and their mother. Al was sick, Ed offered to brign the snow inside for him.

"It's not your fault, please brother, just... let me help you," Al spoke, trying so hard to keep his voice even, "don't... don't _fucking blame yourself_ for what you can't fix when it wasn't even your fault!"

They both looked at each other, gold eyes looking into chocolate eyes. Both had tears in their eyes but Ed's tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm s-sorry!" Edward threw himself onto Alphonse. All the emotions he had learned to keep bottled up, everything he learned to hide was pouring out him. He cried as he held his younger brother wishing the years of torment would vanish. The tears stopped and Ed pushed himself off of Alphonse.

"N-no, we can't do this! We can't act like we're friends all of sudden! You hate me!"

_Smack!_

Edward looked in shock at Al who had slapped him across his right cheek.

"Brother! How could you ever think that I would _hate _you? I've always loved you and the fact that you think that makes me feel awful. I mean... what could I have done to make you think that?" Ed knew he would regret what he was going to say but it didn't matter. He wanted his younger brother back, he wanted to have a stable sibling relationship, he wanted a normal life and starting now, he would go for it.

"Fa-father," He whispered then placing his hands over his mouth like a little child caught with frosting on his face before dinner.

"What do you mean dad?" Al asked as Ed started to slid down the wall he had been leaning againest.

"... Not now. Pl-please? C-can't we talk about this later, pr-prying ears, Al. But... I'll tr-try to tell you," Ed spoke not looking at his brother. Alphonse could only stare before nodding his head.

"Fine, just... don't hide from me anymore brother," Before walking into a stall and grabbing some toilet paper and handing it to Ed.

"Wipe your eyes and blow your nose, you look like you're three years old and got caught stealing candy before dinner," Al chuckled lightly hoping to change the somber mood that had settled over them. Ed gave him a half-hearted smile before doing and then discarding the tissue paper.

"Alright, I-I think I'm better, so ju-just meet me by the re-ready room af-after school? Okay?"

"Yes brother, and sorry for slapping you," Al looked down at the ground shyly. Ed smiled a bit before ruffiling Al's hair and walking out of the bathroom to the ready room on the first floor.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"What's wrong?"

"It's no-nothing," He wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket leaving a dark mark where the tears had slightly stained it.

"Tell me," They were sitting in the ready room in the back away from prying eyes. Hawkeye had gone and gotten herself a cup of coffee before the morning started leaving Roy and Ed alone.

"I-I need a favor I guess."

"What is it?" Roy's heart started to beat faster and faster. He want to do whatever he could to help the poor boy, his boyfriend.

"Well, I need to talk to someone and I can't do it at home... would it be possible if he fo-followed you to your place..." Ed spoke dropping his head. Roy looked at him, it wasn't a big thing he supposed that he could do it. Apperently he took to long to reply becasue started to stammer.

"Or not! I-it's fine if you don't want two teenagers at your place discussing things!" He exclaimed. Roy chuckled at the way he reacted when he thought he was asking way to much.

"No, it's fine. Will they be meeting us in the parking lot or..."

"Outside the ready room, like you and I did yesterday," Ed told Roy who nodded his head understanding.

"Well then, let's get out of here before 1st Lieutenant comes back and questions us," Roy said as he stood up, holding out a hand for Ed.

**AN: I'm tired and start school next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This story is doing so well! **

_Summary: Al and Ed actually talked! And ohh Roy doesn't know. The suspense it killing me._

_ Rating: M17_

The day couldn't pass by any slower for Roy. It was a P.T day so they handed out uniforms during the eighty-eight minute class periods. This day he only saw the first four classes with lunch starting after second period. He would only get to see Edward once. But it was fine, Ed would stop by and say hello when Riza went out to go get her lunch. Sadly Roy had to refrain himself from touching the blonde. But oh did he want to.

But what he had wanted to know the most was who exactly Ed was going to have follow them to his own place. It seemed so strange considering the fact that most of the student body didn't really take a liking to him. He shoved the negative thoughts from his mind and focused on the fourth peiod platoon, Delta.

They were going down the list of names calling everyone out by last names. Starting next week they would work on ordering two name tags for each person. Roy was standing in the back on the supply closet handing out the correct sizes to each cadet who came up after Riza called their name.

"Edmonda, Alexandra!" Riza called out as a petite girl with waist length natural red hair strode over to Roy to get her size small uniform.

"Thank you, sir!" She turned back to her seat after grabbing the marker from Riza to write her name on the physical training gear.

"Elric, Alphonse!" Roy's ears perked up at the name. Elric? It couldn't be, Roy mused over his thoughts and didn't even hear the boy give his size to Roy.

"Uh... Sir? I need medium please, sir?" It came out as question as if he wasn't sure what his size was and whether or not he should get it. Roy snapped from his trance and looked for the medium size shorts and shirt. Alphonse went to walk away but Roy stopped him.

"Do.. do you know an Edward Elric?"

"Huh.. Oh yeah! He's my brother! We've haven't been talking lately but I still love him! Why? Is he doing bad in class? Oh I'm sorry sir. I jus-" 

"Alphonse, breathe, it's okay, just wondering, now, go put your name on your uniform," Roy ordered. Al walked away grabbing the returned marker from Riza.

"Hollingberry, Victor!" The blonde woman called out once more.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__The end of fourth period could not come sooner for Roy. He stretched remvoing his presense from that blasted closet and grinning like it was no one's buisness. Which really was no one's buisness as to why he was grinning from ear to ear. He waited outside the door pretending to monitor the rush of the students to their lockers, office, or to head off to the bus yard or the student parking lot. His eyes searched for the short blonde but couldn't find him amongest the sea of teenagers. Usually it didn't take him to long. Of course though he might be farther across the campus instead of in the same building at least.

"Oh, h-hello sir," A timid voice spoke out to Roy. Roy looked to see where the voice came until he saw who it was.

"Why hello there Alphonse, what brings you waiting here?" Roy asked, he didn't really want Al to see his older brother meeting up with him. How awkward and just plain creepy it would be.

"... I'm wa-waiting for someone," Alphonse tried to speak cooly but to no avail with his shaking voice. Roy Mustang actually intimidated him a bit.

"Well, I hope who ever you are waiting for won't keep you to long, is it a girlfriend?" Roy asked laughing a bit at the deep crimson blush streaming across the young face.

"Uh.. N-no I'm wa-waiting for-" Alphonse had been cut off by a voice calling out.

"Alphonse! Ro-Colonel!" Edward called out to the two. For Roy looking at the two he saw they both had the same coloured hair, a golden blonde colour. Their faces had a similar structure but not exact. Really they looked alike but didn't look alike.

"Brother!" Alphonse lunged out and gripped Ed in a hug that had smashed the shorter of the two's face into the taller's chest.

"G-geeze Al, is your breast plate made of metal, that hurt," Ed joked when Al had let him go. Roy watched the sublings joke around a bit. Still it eluded Roy exactly who would be following becasue who ever it was would possibly have to be told why they were going to a teacher's house. He sighed resting an elbow in one hand while the other rubbed his temple. This boy might be the death of him but at least he would die happy.

"Alright let's walk I'll explain outside, you two follow me," Edward said with surprised confindence. Roy and Alphonse both looked around to see the oppoosite counterpart that would join them. When they looked around and saw no one but each other they shared a look of confusion. But they followed Edward reluntcaly each extremely confused.

"Brother, will you tell me what is going on?!"

"No Al, not yet, just get in your car and follow Colonel, please," It felt weird to call him Colonel outside of prying ears but Al doesn't know yet and he didn't wish to harm him with the information. Al got into his car and began to drive over to the teacher parking lot where Roy and Ed were heading over to.

"Ed," Roy spoke quietly between them, "what the hell is going on?"

"R-Roy, Alphonse is who I need to talk to, it's just a bunch of crap I need to deal with with him right now and I can't talk to him if we go home, just trust me okay?" Ed pleaded to the raven. Roy sighed before giving a nod and getting into his truck.

"Alright, pull up to Alphonse and just tell him to have him follow you, kay?"

"Yes Edward," Roy smirked at him, just waiting until the moment he could kiss the blonde again.

_**~ A Very Reall Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

The two vehicles pulled up the driveway of the flat where Roy lived with Jean. Tonight Jean would be parking on the curb until Al left. Roy smirked at the thought, the two-tone haired blonde would be angry but wouldn't think about for to long. Only if something happened to his piece of crap car would he care, but there were so many dents in it you wouldn't be able to find the most recent even with an arrow pointing right at it.

The trio of males walked into the flat after the older of them unlocked it.

"Alright, so let's get the possibly the weirdest and most off part out of the way," Ed spoke sitting down on the couch in a lazy manner. He was trying to hide how nervous he was. The blonde was afraid that his younger brother was going to hate him like Hohenheim had said, even after the talk in the bathroom. He sighed and unbraided his hair which was now giving him a head ache. Alphonse sat down at the other end of the couch, understanding that physical contact between them might make Ed shut down. Roy lingered behind the couch close to Ed in case something went wrong during the moment.

"... Al, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it," Ed began keeping his voice level for the sake of him and Alphonse. He wasn't going to become weak in front of his brother, especially over telling him that his boyfriend in their teacher. Al blinked his dark eyes.

"Brother whatever it is don't worry, it can't be that bad, can it?" A light chuckle from his but not the other two. Ed had to take a deep breath before he spoke but it rushed out.

_"I'mdatingourr.o.t. 'twanttoscrewthisupandIdon'twantyoutohatemesopleas epleasepleasetrytounderstandI'msorryI'mgayyoumusth atemelikeHohenheimsaid!" _Alphonse blinked and looked between both him and Roy. It slowly hit him what was going on. His older brother was gay, that didn't bother him, and was dating their teacher. Sure it was a bit disturbing because he wasn't exactly a legal adult but as long as Ed was happy.

"Brother! I'm so happy for you!" Al cried before jumping to give Ed a hug. He sat there baffled at what his brother had said. Roy couldn't help but lose his balance and fall to the ground. They were being accpeted by him, how nice, and so sweet and wonderful. Alphonse was an amazing person period it seemed.

"Yo-you're not disgusted or even m-mad?"

"No brother I couldn't! If he makes you happy who am I to judge? Besides," Al's voice changed in tone a bit, "that just means I have a better chance of getting a girl with you being gay," Al smiled.

"Wh-what? Uhu-okay?"

"So was that it?" Al asked but knowing there was way more, deep down inside Ed who was having a battle between telling or saying it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing and he knew it.

"Well... please don't think ill of me... whatever I say just go with it and... don't interupt me, whatever you do _don't interupt me,"_ Edward instructed, "also, Roy, you should probably hear this too," The blonde sighed before telling his tale of horror to his brother and boyfriend.

When they had started the time had read three twenty-six, now it had read five oh-five with Ed just now finishing his gruesome tale after informing Roy of the death of his mother Trisha. It was hard but he knew he had to do it. If he was going to let go he knew he had to stop living in the past. During the whole time he spoke Ed refused to look up at either Roy or Al. Instead his focus on the throw pillow on the couch, a stray string sticking out that he was picking at. If ever a time, the blonde was grateful someone had listened to him and that Roy's room mate didn't show up during the whole thing. Who knew what would have happened then.

Then entire time Ed was talking Roy was seeing red when he heard what that man had did to him. He clenched his hands together so tightly that at one point his groomed nails making half cresents into the palms of his hands. At one point when Ed talked about the sexual abuse Roy stood up and strode down the hall way. It was quiet for two minutes before you could hear flesh conect with solid oak wood door that was the bathroom door. He broke through the door, hand bleeding and wood littering the floor. Ed was unfased, just waited before he continued.

Al though was shocked and disgusted. He couldn't believe it! His brother was so strong, espcially if he had to put up with the crap that man had put him through. When Alphonse was listeningtears began to stream down his face. It was horrible to know that man was being nice to him but treating his only brother like that. When Alphonse had heard the sexual abuse stories he couldn't help but run into the kitchen and throw up in the sink. He began to retch and dry heave everything in his stomach. It was absolutely _disgusting._ Sadly the past could not be won back. His body shivered as it was emptied of everything, including stomach bile.

Finally when they calmed down and Ed had finished Al started to cry while Roy paced, filled with to much anger to even try and sit still. How could a father do something like that!? It was no way in hell Ed's fault, at the age of eight. If anything, it was fate's fault taking away a seemingly loving and caring mother from two young boys and one being blamed for a death he didn't even commit.

The world they lived in was fucked up. Extremely fucked up.

Silence filled the room minus Al's sobs before Ed broke it.

"You both must see me as a disgusting human being don't you?" Ed asked fearing the worst was to happen yet.

_"Hello no!"_ Both Roy and Al had shouted, Al's voice cracking from the strain on his voice from the three hours of the crying he did.

"I could never think of you as disgusting! You're my brother, brother!"

"Alphonse, if you keep shouting eventually you're going to lose your voice what with you crying and such, just calm down please?" Edward pleaded towards his brother. Al sighed and nodded, wiping furiously at the tears that still leaked from his face.

"I could never _ever _think you were disgusting. It's not your fault and never will be, besides, I'm happy you finally told me and have found someone who can make you happy," Al jutted a finger in the general direction of Roy.

"And Ed, if I thought you were disgusting I don't think I could do this," The raven smiled coyly before sliding over to the blonde and slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Al gasped and laughed very nervously at the sight of both of them. Ed kissed back, seeming to forget the company that was currently there. Suddenly the front door of the flat opened and in strode a two-tone haired blonde with a ciggarite stuck between his teeth. Roy and Ed payed no head while Al cowered away from the stranger.

"Uhg, at least I can finally start doing this," Jean muttered before grabbing a spray bottle of water from the table behind the couch and started spraying the two who were making out. They each gasped as the water hit them.

"Jean! What the fuck!" Roy shouted at the older blonde.

"Uh... w-who is that?" Alphonse asked a bit nervous. Roy and Jean looked over at the youngest of everyone.

"Wh-? Sorry Alphonse, this is Jean Havoc, my room mate and a pain in my ass," Roy muttered the lasst part.

"I still heard that y'dick," Jean said taking a heavy drag before shaking hands with Al. Ed was still on the couch and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"I-I-I'm so tired," He muttered.

"So am I..." Alphonse spoke timdily. The poor boy didn't want to feel like he was intruding in on anything even if Ed said it was okay. He wanted to make sure both Roy and Jean were okay with them crashing. Though, Ed did go in a bit more detail about where he was with the help of Roy before talking about his past but he wanted to make sure.

"Al, you can stay here if you wish, don't want you to be driving after the little..." Roy looked at Jean, the man didn't need to know that crying and yelling and stories were past around, "episode, so you can sleep here, feel free to take a shower and I'll set up the cot so you can sleep, okay?"

"Yes, sir thank you."

"No need to call me sir outside of the classroom," Roy assured him. Whoops, slip of the tongue, Jean looked at him with questioning eyes. Shit, he was going to have to explain himself later to the blonde when the two teens were asleep.

_Later, _he mouthed to Jean who nodded in understanding.

Could this night be even worse for wear for Roy?

**AN: I'm cold, no freezing, in the middle of the summer. I'll be working on the chapter for my Kuroshitsuji fic tomorrow and feel free to visit my profile for ways to comminucate with me if you need to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: School. Pretty good. Update when I can. Fucking love you my lovlies.**

_ Summary: So Roy and Alphonse now know Ed's past and what Hohenheim did to him. Crying and wall punching. _

_ Rating: N/A_

Before anything was to be done Edward insisted on wrapping Roy's hand.

"It's not that bad really, Ed," The raven tried to reassure the small blonde in front of him. Not working, said blonde was pissed.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's not that bad'?" Edward asked tapping his automail foot waiting for an answer.

"Well-" Roy was cut off by Alphonse who had yelled.

"Holy shit! Roy this door is solid oak! You punched a fucking _hole through it!"_ Al's words betrayed Roy who just wanted to get the rest of the night over. He could feel the blonde's golden gaze on him, like it he was bathing in fire.

"Fine," Roy gave in and Ed smiled, happy that he could finally do something for his future lover. So for the next fifteen minutes Ed cleaned the slightly swollen hand, wiping the blood off the now nearly flawless skin, pulling out pieces of the door that had shattered and lodged into the wound, and putting oitment on it so it would heal faster.

"And... there... we... go!" He yelled in victory. The raven smirked at the blonde. He just knew he would never get over him, his life would be dull without that small fiesty blonde.

"Better? Good, go to bed you two, one more day and then you will have a weekend finally, if you want, you both may stay again tomorrow, for now, go to sleep," Roy spoke rubbing the wrapped hand, the pain kicking in finally, "Al? Hold on so I can set up the cot for you," Roy walked off to find the old cot he kept for when Maes used to come over and pass out during long days from work.

"Ed... do you tust him?" Alphonse asked in a quiet voice. Ed looked at his younger brother, blinking in a confused looked.

"Yes, Al, I trust him," The short blonde spoke while a slight smile on his face. He was anything but short of elated. He told Al and Roy, he had finally embraced the depths of darkness that his clutches on him and faced his demons. Sort of. He still had to escape Hohenheim with Alphonse, but they couldn't live with Roy, that would cause to many problems right there. He'd have to figure it out, but at eighteen he could live with Roy though. He sighed running a hand through his bangs, his long hair falling over his right shoulder.

"Alright Al, it's set up, go take a shower and go to bed," Roy gave a pat to Al's head before the younger left. He looked around the room and saw no sign of Jean anywhere, probably looking at his Hustler magazines because he had not one clue at what was going on. He smiled and looked over at Ed who sat back down on the couch, legs open in a casual pose. He walked over and decided to lay on the teen, the raven's hair resting on the blonde's crotch.

"R-Roy! Wh-what are you doing?" The blonde exclaimed. Roy motioned for him to lean closer. Edward leaned in, but not enough for Roy who motioned him to come in closer. When Ed had finally leaned in enough for Roy the raven spoke.

"I'm su-suffering Ed!" He exclaimed softly.

"What is it Roy? What's wrong?"

"I'm deprived... of your lips," Roy's voice turned from pained to lustful and husky before he gripped Ed's face gently and smashed their faces together emitting a gasp from the blonde. Roy resisted tasting every inch of the blonde's mouth. He wanted to see if Ed would try the dominate role, to take over minus no experince. They were kissing in passion, salivia mixing before Ed finally poked and prodded Roy's mouth, tasting the man. Roy couldn't help but let a deep moan escape his mouth. Ed pulled back much to the displeasure of Roy.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yes, I _very _much okay, why do you ask?"

"Y-you made a sound," The blonde squeaked. Roy looked puzzled for a second before he realised what Edward was talking about.

"Ed, that was a good sound, a pleasure filled sound," Roy sighed, "you have a lot to learn... _a lot _to learn," Ed blushed, completely embarrassed by his question now, but now determined to hear that sound again. He pressed his moist lips to Roy's lips prodding the bottom lip, begging for permission to enter the still new teritory. Roy opened his mouth allowing the blonde in. Ed did what he did before and again Roy moaned, pleasure filled his body. He kissed back taking role of dominace over wanting to hear Ed moan in pleasure himself. It didn't take much before Ed moaned, loudly. It became a fierce battle of tongues, each trying to get the other to moan, to make those lustful sounds.

"OI! What are you two doing!? Couldn't you at least keep it PG?" A voice bellowed from the back hallway. The two males removed themselves with a soft _pop_ and tried to figure out who was yelling at them.

"Al, I thought you were going to bed?" Ed asked a bit shocked at being caught sucking face with Roy by his younger brother.

"I was, but I wanted you there with me, just like when we were younger and you'd sleep next to me to ward off the nightmares, please brother?" Al pleaded. Ed sighed but smiled at the memory. He lifted Roy's head off of his lap, planted a quick kiss on the raven's lips and walked with his brother to the bedroom where the cot was, which was in Roy's room.

Roy sighed, scratching his head. He knew now that basically Ed and Al were reconnecting so he couldn't be stingy. But he still wanted to ghost his hands up and down the blonde's body, to feel the hot breath, the moans of pleasure. He wanted to feel, to taste, to know every inch of the blonde's body. His body shuddered at the thoughts, a pang in his stomach told him that he had a problem. He looked down and sure enough he did have a slight tent in his sweat pants that he had never removed from earlier that day. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find something to drink.

"You know, that was pretty hot even if I am straight, Chief," Jean stated startiling Roy.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Jean!"

"I'm being honest, though, you're turning a bit red, are you okay?"

"Fuck you! You sprayed us with that damned water bottle!"

"Well first of all, that was your fault. You should have never gotten it. I very rarely have sex or make out of the couch anymore, so there is no reason for you to use it anymore."

"Excuse me? Just last week I caught you, fucking caught you going down on some girl! I have every right to use that water bottle if it'll get you to stay in your bedroom when you bring over strange woman!"

"Whoa there! Scheska is not weird. She is nice and I think I might call her up again thank you very much. God Roy, have faith much?"

"Now is not the time, just... don't let me catch you having sex with a female again please!"

"Dah, do the lady parts scare the big bad military man?"

"No!"

"Oh, so neither does jail?" Jean challengedd Roy. Roy looked at him, complete shock written all over his face. His mouth open in shock and disgust. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. No way in hell would Jean be that much of a dick to turn him in. The man just didn't seem like it.

"Close your mouth, hoping to catch a dick? I'm playing around, really, just tell me happened, don't have loud gay butt sex, and don't be a creeper," Jean tried to joke around. He played punched Roy's arm which only gave him a dark look in return.

"You, are an asshole, I hope you know this you fucking asshole," Roy growled.

"Oh, asshole twice, I'm on a roll, but I'm being serious now, how did this fucking happened?" Jean pushed. Roy sighed but told the story of how they met, the kiss, and everything else in between that the two-toned haired blonde would need to know. Once he finished he looked at Jean, waiting for a disgusted look, a slap to the face, something. Jean only sat there, mulling over everything that was retold. He took a deep drag on the ciggarite he had, savoring the nictotine. He killed the cherry of the ciggarite before grabbing another ciggarite, exhaling what he had took in before lighting the new ciggarite.

"Well... I gotta admit, you're the best room mate and person I've ever met, I don't care about you being all gay and such, and he seems like a nice kid. It can't be that bad I guess, plus, I don't want to get the police involved, to many questions, to many news features, and just to many fucking people, so I guess whatever you like I'm okay with," Jean inhaled once more of the ciggarite. Roy could only stare at the man. He was expecting someone he didn't know that well to freak out, not act like a best friend where they had known each other for years. It was weird, but it was wonderful. Bloody wonderful.

"Thank you Jean. Honestly, really thank you bloody much!" Roy hugged Jean. He couldn't help it, he was so happy even though he was still a tad bit pissed about Jean's 'jokes.'

"Calm down Chief, I have a couple family members who are gay, but you... you're alright," Jean took a drag from his ciggarite, "just let me go please, I got work early in the morning," He put out the ciggarite. Roy let go regaining himself. They both bid each other night and went their seperate ways for the slumber that called them. As Roy walked to his room he smiled at the thought of getting to cuddle with the blonde. He walked into the bedroom and saw his bed and the lump of a body. He smiled more at the thought of the warm body.

He ghosted his way over to the queen sized bed and removed his clothes for the day, leaving him in his red plaid boxers. He lifted the covers only to see two bodies. Edward and Alphonse. Roy siged, and mentally kicked himself. They were both emotionally drained, they hadn't really talked in years. So it was decided, this one time he'd go the night without Ed, but the next time it will be his and Edward's. Roy crawled up onto the cot fluffled up the pillow, pulled the thick blanket over his body and instantly fell asleep.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

"Brother... is he dead?" Alphonse asked slightly afraid, looking at the sleeping form that is Roy Mustang. Ed smirked.

"No, he's alive and kicking," Ed said right when Roy violently jerked his left leg up, "I know exactly what to do, Alphonse," Ed spoke before walking out of the room. Al stayed and looked at the sleeping man who was thrashing in his sleep. Al was about to lean in and touch Roy but a sound made him stop. And it wasn't just any normal but creepy sound. It was a _moan. _The sound had come from Roy's throat

"R-Roy?"

"E-Edward," Roy moaned in his sleep. Al couldn't help but emit a gasp at his Ed's name come from the sleeping raven. He clamped his hands over his mouth and began to laugh, uncontrollably. Ed walked back into the room with a pitcher filled with steaming hot water.

"What is that brother?" Al asked still laughing somewhat.

"A pitcher of water, why are you laghing at?" Ed questioned while he held the pitcher of water up, ready to toss on the sleeping form.

"Brother, _listen," _Al whispered the last word. And Ed listend for a good three minutes, hearing nothing. He opened his mouth to speak before he heard it. A low lust filled moaned coming from the sleeping man. Ed blushed, a deep crimson filled his pale ivory skin. His mouth gaped opened unsure of what to say _if _he should anything. He tightened his grip on the pitcher of water.

"Al, out, now," The blonde ordered. No way in hell did he want his baby brother to hear something like that. It was so weird. Al nodded his head and left in a haste. He himself didn't want to hear anything like that either. Once Al had left and had even gone to shut the door Ed tossed the pitcher of hot water onto Roy. The blush still on his face. He was extremely embarrassed.

"You bastard!"

"What the fucking hell!?"

They both exclaimed. Roy sat up the blanket pooled around his waist which he realised was sporting a throbbing erection. Black eyes gazed into golden amber eyes, a mental disagreement happening.

"Why did you throw that water on me Ed?"

"Because, I needed to wake you up, we need to leave in about an hour, I figured you like to take a shower seeing as how you didn't take one last night, your hair is a geasey messy Roy."

"I'm sorry Ed, just, fuck, you know?"

"I'm sorry myself, but... I also wanted to do this," Ed said as he walked closer to Roy, leaning in and kissing him in a gentle manner. Roy instantly kissed back, trying to get to taste of the moaning blonde in front of him. Roy leaned back pulling Edward on top of him. Ed gasped when he felt Roy's throbbing erection pressing into his lower stomach. Roy looked at him, a mixture of salivia coating his slightly puffy red lips.

"To soon?"

"No, it's just, c-caught me off guard, al-already?"

"Actaully, I had it before you woke me up," Roy said. Ed thought about and then his eyes got wide.

"Y-you were moaning in your sleep, Roy! _Moaning in your sleep!" _He repeated. Roy took his turn, blushing madly.

"Well, I can't really control me dreams, I'm sorry, Ed," Roy spoke.

"N-no! It's just... caught me off guard, what were you dreaming of?"

"You," A lust filled voice spoke. Ed smiled as he leaned in once more but a loud knock interuppted them.

"Guys come on already!" Al spoke across the door.

"Alright Alphonse, calm down, we'll be out in a minute, go make yourself something to eat," Roy yelled to Al through the closed door.

"Kay!"

"I don't think he trusts us Ed."

"Roy, come on, give me one good reason why he can't," Ed pouted.

"Well, I just think it," Roy stuck his tongue out it very close to Ed's mouth. Ed gentle bit down on it causing Roy to let out a small gasp.

"Alright, let me up, I need to take a freezing shower to get rid of this thing," Roy muttered shyly. Ed nodded and got up and went over to sit on the bed. Roy got up, his boxers doing very little to cover anything. Ed couldn't help but sneak a peak at the length that was standing at attention through the thin underwear. Roy noticed Ed's stare and couldn't help but smirk.

"I can feel your gaze Ed," Roy spoke in a husky voice. The blonde blushed at the raven's comment.

"S-sorry," Ed stammered out. Roy walked over to Ed who was still sitting on the bed.

"Don't be," He murmured before kissing the blonde.

"Guys! We only got about twenty-nine minutes! Hurry up in there!" Alphonse yelled, pounding on the door. Ed broke the kiss.

"Alright, we're moving!"

"Maybe next time," Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

**AN: Almost the weekend. Sometime i'll be updating my other story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It's been a while. On both this and my other fanfic Sweet Dreams - Kuroshitsuji. But I'll update it later because I need to figure out where to go with it. I mean that I'm stuck on where I'm going on it but I do have the ideas for this one right here. So enjoy please. c:**

_Summary: A little cock block for Roy. We still love him and he'll get his moment eventually._

_Rating: M_

"Gosh Al, so fucking pushy," Ed said checking his backpack for his homework which he never started. He could do it when he got to school like he always did.

"I'm sorry but you guys needed to hurry up, the drive is kind of long from here," Al defended himself. Ed just smiled at his younger brother. He just still couldn't believe that he told Al, Of coruse he was happy but the idea of his brother knowing all those horrible disgusting things about him... it made him feel so bad. Of course he sheilded his brother from as much as he could, he always wanted to make sure Alphonse wouldn't be to exposed to the nasty shit the world had to offer till he had to meet up with it. But no, he decided to put everything out on the table to rebuild a broken relationship.

"Roy!" Ed yelled. They were waiting by the door and they were waiting on the raven haired man.

"Just a minute!" He called back a bit frazzled sounding. Al laughed a little and Ed slumped his shoulders dropping his head down.

"Al, stay here, I'm going to see what is taking him so long," Ed spoke before dropping his messanger bag and walking towards the bathroom where Roy was. The door was shut but Ed didn't care at all. He barged in and saw Roy getting to know himself.

"What the fuck! Seriously!?" Ed yelled, his face burning from the blush he had gotten.

"Brother! Brother! What is it?!"

"No! Alphonse! No! Stay out there!" Ed yelled shutting the door and locking it before Al could round the corner and see what was going on. He turned to Roy who had his hand on his erection.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Furious whispering started between the two.

"I'm sorry okay! The fucking shower did nothing to help, I'm still hot and horny from the dream!" Roy defended himself. Ed could only blink.

"Seriously? _Seriously?!"_ Ed didn't even know what to think. He found if unbelievable that now Roy chose to masturbated. How could Ed forget the fact that he almost masturbated at the _hospital _when he was changing. He didn't though because he did think he could explain possible cum stains on the pants or the bathroom walls. Ed crossed his arms and shook his head, the blonde braid going back and forth. The blonde lock his eyes with the raven's eyes. He saw a fire dancing behind them, a sudden urge to do something unexpected. And Ed had this feeling inside him when he looked in the eyes of Roy. The urge to go beyond boundaires they had yet reached, let alone talked about. So he took a deep breath before walking over to Roy, who had his hands at his sides and his erection still standing.

"E-Ed, wh-what are you doing?" Roy asked suttering.

And before the raven could react he felt the slightly hot moist lips of Edward Elric. Instantly Roy kissed back eager to finally be able to taste the boy again. He brought his hands up and placing them on the blonde's face, hlding them clsoe together.

"Ed," A lusty breath escaped from Roy.

"You're-" Kiss, "-bigger," Kiss, "-than normal," Ed spoke between kisses. Roy smirked against the kiss, he didn't want to intimidate his future lover but he was glad he noticed. Ed pressed his body into Roy's body causing the taller of the two to gasp. His erection had bumped into Ed's fastly growing one.

"Well someone's excited aren't we?" Roy teased. Ed nodded his head eager to place his lips back onto Roy's.

"Hold on," Ed said with a waver in his voice. He walked over to the door careful about his apperance.

"Alphonse! Go on without us! I gotta help Mr. Clusmy out in here!" He called out.

"Uh.. okay brother, is it his hand again?!"

"Yeah it is, somehow made it worse when he slept on it last night!"

"Okay! Oh and also we'll be heading over to the house to get some things!" Ed cringed slightly about going back but decided to shove the thoughts away.

"Okay Al! We'll do that after school!"

"Kay! I'll see you later brother!" Alphonse called out before walking out the front door completely oblivious to the scene in the bathroom. Ed turned back towards Roy, a sly smile painting his face.

"What are you going to be doing to me?" Roy asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Nothing, I'd thought I'd let you finish," Ed said smirking. He wanted the sexual aspect of the relationship but he wanted to wait until he knew he was completely ready for it. Which he didn't think would last to much longer.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Roy sulked before continuing to pump his length.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ed said throwing his hand about, "I'm going to brush me teeth now since you took up most of the time in here before I could," Ed told Roy before looking for Roy's toothbrush and toothpaste. He wet the toothbrush and applied the toothpaste sneaking a glance at Roy out of the corner of his eye. Then the blonde got an idea.

"Nhg," Roy maoned. Ed smirked as he began to brush his teeth, moving the brush about like he was sucking on it. Roy couldn't help but notice.

"E-Ed, whwhat are you do-doing?" Roy stuttered out, his mind clouded by the plasure he was feeling. The blonde could only shrug his shoulders like he had no clue as he continued to brush/suck.

"Yo-you're toturing me y'know," Roy spat out before one more lustful look at Ed and he came.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__Roy pulled into the parking lot for the teachers seventeen minutes before the first bell rang. Roy had shut the engine off and the two males sat in comfortable silence.

"Y'know, 1st Lieutenant is going to kill you, Roy," Ed threw out casually.

"Very funny, Ed," Roy tossed back.

"... I-I love you..." Ed whispered silently. He blushed madly. He couldn't believe it that he said it! Incendently they both have had seen each other naked at one point or another but this? What is the hell was he thinking! It was just a stupid silly ado-

"I love you too, Ed," Roy said, he smiled a bit but it faltered. If they were going to be saying 'I love you,' and what not they should be completely open with each other. Ed told his story and Roy figured he should know the nurse at the hospital knew about his injuries and told him.

"Ed, I need to tell you something..." The blonde looked at the raven with a slightly confused look, "... when I took you to the hospital, "Roy spoke through his teeth, " the nurse ran test to make sure you were okay and she found your injuries and told me," A tear slipped from Roy's left eye, "she told me, I was disgusted that anyone would do anything like that to you, a-and... she asked me if I did it, I told her no, I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you that she told me," Roy looked away from Ed. The blonde sat there taking everything in.

"If you already knew," His voice was calm, "then why did you freak out so badly when I was telling me story?"

"Because, I didn't know who it was and your story, actually hearing it made me sick nearly, I wanted to stay strong for you to tell your tale, but I lost it and punched that door, just know I care about you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I already knew about your injuries," Roy told Ed. The blonde nodded his head in understanding.

"You're not angry?" Roy swallowed thickly.

"No," Ed laughed, "I could never be mad at you when it wasn't your fault, right?" Ed asked.

"Y-you're right," Roy had let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Good, stop worrying and let's go, 1st Lieutenant is going to be angry and we got class soon, come on," Ed spoke before getting out of the cab of the truck and started walking off to the main building where his class was. Roy was still in the cab replaying everything that went down in the conversation before he smiled and got out of the cab.

Roy walked into the classroom where he saw Hawkeye talking to Edward. She glacned up at his appereance and saluted.

"Hello sir, I was just going over everything the Cadet Elric would need to know about being a C.O. this year, we still also need to find an X.O. sir," A small memory from Wednesday flashed in Roy's mind. The boy who talking to him asking about being X.O.. Then it hit Roy, that boy was Alphonse, it would be well having the Elric brothers as the head of the staff in this unit.

"No need Hawkeye, I've already found an X.O myself, Alphonse Elric, Delta platoon," Roy spoke sneaking a glance at Ed who had a puzzled expression on his face. Ed knew he was going to be the C.O, but his baby brother being the X.O.? No way! Hawleye turned toward Ed.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Well then, I hope your ranks won't get in your way," She said, smirking a tiny bit.

"Yes, ma'am," Ed said as the bell rang signaling the start of fifth period. Roy smiled, a whole eighty-eight minutes being in the same room with the blonde. Baf thing? Couldn't touch him at all. The other students started to file in while Roy stood at the head of the class with Hawkeye flanking his left. Once everyone had filed in and they had done the pledge Roy began to speak.

"Though you may be a part of the other four platoons you will still be required to do P.T and or P.F.T in this platoon. Of course I'm guessing no one brought their gear and because it wasn't explained, my fault, today we'll only be doing push-ups and curl-ups. Understood?" Roy asked. The class held their groans back as they answered 'yes sir!'

"Elric, you will be excused due to your arm," Roy said changing his focus to the blonde sitting in the back.

"Yes, sir," The blonde said in a small tone.

"Alright! Everyone, get a partner so we can start!" Hawkeye called out. The class scrambled as her words.

"1st Lieutenant, I'll be taking Elric into the office and talking to him in more depth about his duty as the C.O. and such," The raven spoke before leaving the gun crazy woman to look after the class. Roy and Edward walked into the office that both Riza and Roy used. Once they were both in the office Roy had shut the door and made sure the blinds were down. He didn't trust himself to much being in the same toom as Ed right now.

"Roy, I'm pretty sure you don't have to explain anything to me, 1st Lieutenant gave me enough information that should need to know. My issue is why didn't you tell me Alphonse wanted to be the X.O? I thought it was only for seniors. He is a junior," The blonde huffed. Roy looked at Ed.

"It wasn't my place to say and to be honest, most of those seniors seem like idiots," Roy stated plainly. Ed sat there in silence for a couple minutes thinking about what Roy had just said. It was true, they are morons, wouldn't want one of the others to also be in charge of the unit alongside Roy and 1st Lieutenant. It made a ton of sense.

"Alright, but don't you _dare_ work him to the bone in this thing. I will almost everything I need to, he already now has a ton of shit ojn his plate when he learned about our goddamned fucking _father,_ I don't need him to worry anymore about school then he needs to," Ed spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. He'd doing anything, _anything, _for Alphonse, he was the most important person to him. No one was going to make him overwork or stress him out. Period.

"Yes, Ed, I understand," Roy spoke barely unfased by Ed's words. Then he leaned in dangerously close to the blonde. Their noses touching, gold eyes gazing into black eyes, a small battle happening. Finally they both closed the small distance they had between themselves and had a small, but powerful, kiss.

"That... was nice," Ed said sheepishly after they broke their kiss.

"Oh don't worry, when you're ready, I have a lot of _nice _things to show you," Roy told the small blonde who started turning many different colours.

"R-Roy, you're embarrassing me," Ed laughed a short a laugh.

"Oh, well then, if that embarrassed you I don't think I'd be able to show you the nice things then," Roy causally spoke.

"N-no! I me-mean... uh... I want to be shown those nice things, I know this much," Ed hastily spoke.

"I know you do, just calm down, we still have quite a bit of time to kill so let's go over your Orders to the Sentry so you're ready for the inspection next week," Roy spoke. Of course he didn't want to but he didn't want to risk doing anything bad with Ed with Riza being so close to them. He sighed to himself. He looked at Ed who had smashed his lips to Roy, a smile on the blonde's face and the infamous smirk on the raven's face as they kissed.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__Fifth period ended way to soon for Roy with miminal kissing so they wouldn't get in trouble. The last two class periods and lunch went by at an extremely slow pace. Roy stayed the last two to make sure the ready room was cleaned up and because he wanted to have lunch with Ed before he had to go to his seventh period class. But now he was finally home and awaiting the two boys to come back with their stuff that they needed. He could only pray that Hohenheim wouldn't be there, or in his black out drunk mood where he would sleep but talk about beating Ed. It was horrible and that was putting it nicely.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"Ed, please calm down," Alphonse spoke keeping his eyes on his brother even though they should be on the road.

"Al, I'm fine, nothing to worry about, it's just, I've been gone _three days,_ how do you think he''ll react like that?"

"Well... we could always lie, saying you had to go over to someone's house with me because we had this huge project already worth half our grade."

"It's no use Al, he got me to the point where I thought you hated me and to the point that I couldn't stand constantly being around you because of it," Edward whined.

"Brother, w-we'll get through this," Alphonse spoke before finally putting his full attention on the road, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Al... please, don't cry, we _both _need to be strong right now," Ed say tugging at his braid when he saw the touture hole called 'home' come into view. They two teens sat in the car in silence for fifteen minutes, dreading the worse. Both trying not to cry and to calm their breathing down.

"Alright, I'm going in, I'll be back out in couple minutes, kay?"

"Al! Are you fucking crazy! You can _not _go in there, that is fucking suicide! Do you understand me!? We'll both have to go in, I'm not letting him put on damned hand on you, understand!" It was the most Edward had ever yelled, or even spoke when using his emotions. Al's eyes started to tear up. He understood, he completly understood where Ed was coming from. But his only problem was that he _didn't _want Ed in there. Ed had been beaten to much already, he shouldn't go through more. But for as long as he had knew his brother, there would be no stopping his stubborness.

"F-fine... just... we need to be c-careful, al-alright?" Alphonse held back more tears as he slowly opened his door, Ed doing the same. They walked up the path and stood in front of the door that belonged to their 'home.' They took a breath before entering the house.

When they first entered it smelled of beer and some kind of powder substance. They both ignored it as Alphonse lead the way of the stairs to his bedroom. He quietly opened the door and shoved Ed and shut the door. He began looking around in his closet for any extra bags and suitcases he had.

"Found them!" Al whipsered yelled when he found three bags and two suitcases. He opened up the first suitcase and began tossing in his laptop and his books. The other four were for clothes and the linens he had for his bed. Once they were all filled he turned towards Ed.

"Stay in here, get under the bed and wait until I come back. Don't worry, I'll drop the bags around it so in case he comes in he won't see you, I'll tap you three times on your left and two times on your right foot. Stay silent," Alphonse rushed before he bolted from the room to go to the bathroom and grab everything he needed for there. Ed quickly got under the bed and put the bag back and held his breath, breathing only when he had to. He heard the door open and held his breath, laying completely still until he felt three taps on his left foot and two taps on his right foot. He stayed there for a second before he heard his younger brother.

"Ed! Let's go! What are you waiting for damnit!" Al whispered furiously at his older brother. With haste both of them grabbed the bags and bolted down the stairs not even daring to be quiet even more. They just wanted to get out at soon as possible, away from Hohenheim.

They were down stairs front door in sight when suddenly they heard they made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Boys... I've been waiting for you," It spoke, "Come sit, we can reconnect."

**Enjoy, I should hopefully see ya'll next time. Please review also, they really help with my motivation knowing people like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ohhh, thank you for the reviews. please alwyas review for an author, it helps them know that peopl like their work. So I'll be updating this once more and then Sweet Dreams, my Kuroshituji will be in need of like 4 updates so I can evenyl update between those two. c:**

Alphonse shoved Edward shouting at him, his dark eyes staying on Hohenheim.

"Fuck! Ed run! Now!" Ed couldn't register what was going on around him. First of all Ed's heart kept telling him that he couldn't leave his baby brother behind. But his legs and mind just moved, not even bothering to think of his heart.

"Al-Alphonse! I-I'm sorry! I promise! I fucking swear I will save you!" Ed yelled as he ran to the door. He couldn't deal with Hohenheim anymore. He didn't want to be dirty anymore, he wanted to be as clean as he could be when he finally did _it _with Roy. Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently it is.

But Ed ran out the door, down the side walk, away from the house and the car, carrying the two bags. One had Al's books and laptop, the second contained the stuff from the bathroom Alphonse had grabbed. Tears bled their way through Ed's eyes as he ran, crying, he didn't even know where he was going. His lungs burned and eventually he stopped, the long blonde hair ha dremoved itself from his braid while he had ran. Sweat coated his skin and when the breeze had decided to touch his skin in delicate wisps it felt like heaven.

_But Al is fucking stuck in hell and it is all my damned fault! _Ed swore under his breath, kicking a mailbox he was standing next to. He started to cry harder and dropped down to his knees, sobbing, letting everything out.

"Hey, kid," A voice broke through to Ed. He looked up at the face and blushed. It was Roy's roomate, something something. Ed didn't bother to care to remember his name. He didn't see a reason to anyway. It wasn't like he was going to impact his life in any way. Well except now by the looks of it.

"Edwind?" Roy's roomate asked.

"Pfft, that's a stupid name, it's Edward," The blonde said, for a moment forgetting his sorrows and pain.

"Jean, Jean Havoc, I'm-"

"Roy's roomate I know."

The two looked at each other, sizing each other up. Finally Jean extended his right hand to Ed who was still sitting on the ground. Ed looked up more at Jean, his tear stained cheeks glistening in the setting sun.

"I'll drive you back to Roy's if you want," Jean said his hand still extended, "unless you'd rather go home," He said scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Ed's gold eyes widened but then narrowed. He thought about it. He wanted to go back to the flat, to be in Roy's arms, have the strong tall man hold him close until they fell asleep, the raven playing with the blonde locks until the early morning. But he couldn't, he needed to save Alphonse, he was going to have Roy help him but he remembered when he told his story. The look in Roy's eyes were down right murderous.

"J-Jean..." Ed started, "d-do you think you could possibly help me? Please?" The long haired blonde pleaded with the two-toned blonde. Jean looked at Ed, his ciggarite clenched between his teeth.

"I suppose... I'm not going to have to kill anyone will I?"

"Well... that depends , honestly."

The two looked at each other before Jean gave in.

"All right, all right, just let me know what I need to do," He put his hands up in surrender. Ed finally got up from his sitting position and looked Jean dead in the eyes.

"Help me with these bags, we need to take them straight to the flat. Don't talk to Roy, don't even acknowledge him, just get in, get out. Got that part?" Ed asked, Jean nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, the tricky part, we need to go back to my... home, and get Alphonse, understand?"

"How is that the tricky part...?" Jean asked.

"No fucking time! Let's go! Questions later!" Ed yelled angerly. Jean dead panned, clearly afraid of the angry short blonde.

"All right," Jean rushed around to get the bags and then tossed them into the back of the car.

They drove in quiet silence, the radio on but on a low volume. Ed kept glancing over at Jean, a frightful look in the young boy's eyes. Jean kept sucking on a ciggarite, the window rolled down so he could blow the smoke out of the window and away from Ed.

"Can't this thing go any faster, damnit?"

"You wanna drive and get the ticket? By all means go ahead," Jean said. Ed mumbled something so Jean couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I don't know how to fucking drive, all right!" Ed nearly yelled this time.

And with that it was silent in the car except for the sound of the car picking up speed. Finally they arrived in front of the flat, Jean went to shut the car off.

"Don't," Ed said putting his hand on Jean's who was reaching for the ignition. Jean backed his hand away in defeat and got out of the car. When he shut the door he bent his head down in to the window.

"You know, now I'm gonna have to fucking _knock _because you won't let me have my keys," Jean kept his tone light but was irritated with the instructions. He still didn't know about the boy, and he had no fucking clue as to the _door_ in the back had a _gaping hole in it._

"Fine," Ed said before turning the vehicle off and tossing the keys to Jean.

"Thank you," He spoke. Ed waved his hand in irritation. Jean sighed before opening the trunk and grabbing the two bags, the two _heavy _bags, and began to haul them off over to the flat. He dropped one down and then proceeded to unlock the door to his and Roy's home and toss the bags inside on the couch before he heard a voice.

"Ed? Al? Jean?" It called out the three names.

_Don't talk, Jean, just go, he said. Don't want to piss that blonde off anymore then he already is for some reason._ Jean's thoughts reminded him. He made sure the bags were on the couch so they wouldn't fall, he didn't know what was in them, and then started to walk away. He was at the door before he felt a tight grip around his wrist.

"Jean, what are those bags for?" Roy asked, his black eyes looking dangerous. Jean shook his head no and used his free hand to mime a zipper over his mouth and then tried to walk out again. Roy's grip tightened even more.

"Jean, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the fuck is going on? What is with those two bags, have you even seen Ed or Al?" Roy asked the murder look in his eyes making its way down to his voice.

"I'm not allowed to sya anything, let go!" Jean yelled, ripping his hand from Roy's grip. Useless, it didn't do anything. If anything it only made Roy angry.

"Says fucking who?"

"Me," Ed appeared in the doorway, his right side leaning up against the door jam. Roy's grip loosened immediately.

"Ed-Edward, what the bloody fuck is going on?" Roy asked calling out the blonde and both he and Jean started to leave. The raven started to follow them after a minute of confused dazeness.

"Ed! Jean! What the bloody hell you two! Come back!" Roy yelled as the car zoomed by on the paved road.

Back in the car Ed wiped at his eyes, he strongly disliked the pain and anger in Roy's voice but he knew it was for the best. If he found out that Al was stuck and pssibly being totured all hell would break loose. He didn't need Roy going ot jail for murdering someone, even though they deserved it.

"Take a left here and then it's on your immediate right," Ed gave directions to Jean. Jean made the correct turns and soon they were sitting in the driveway of Ed's personal hell.

"Leave the car running, we're both going in, try and find Al, I'll distract Hohenheim. Once you got Al get me and we go. I'll look over Al and tell you if he needs to go to the hospital or not, understood?" Ed asked. Jean nodded his head yes, clearly afraid.

"Alright, let's do this," Ed got out of the car and began to walk to the front door. Jean followed closely behind him. Ed opened the door and they both rushed inside looking around. Ed motioned for Jean to look in the bedrooms while he checked the kitchen, the lounge room, and the larger than normal closet in the back.

Ed walked around in the kitchen, his blonde braid weighing heavy on his head. He ignored the feeling and kept looking. He saw a bit of blood splatter on the ground by the hallway with a frying pan close to it. Other than that he saw nothing s he walked to the lounge room. It was a horrid mess in there. Couch overturned, both lamps on either side of the couch were broken, one bulb trying to live but failing all in the same. Blood splatter coated one white wall, ripped clothing material was strewn about the room. A shiver ran down Ed's spine, he could feel the coldness in the room. He was close he knew it. Finally he walked over to the closet and braced himself before he opened the door. And inside that door was his baby brother, unconcious and a blood trail down the side of Al's neck. Bruises covered his body in a rainbow of green, black, blue, and purple.

He gapsed in horror, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't stand it, this was exactly what he wanted to keep his baby brother from. But he failed. He gathered up what courage he could and shut the door. He needed to find Jean to help him carry Alphonse out to the car. He walked to the back of the house to find Jean. He kept searching till he the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Silently he opened the door and found Jean throwing up his stomach bile.

"Jean!" Ed whipsered loudly. The blonde looked up from the toilet and tried to smile at the sight of Ed.

"Come on, I found Al, we need to go, _now_," Ed whispered yelled once more. Jean slowly got up, his legs shaking, trying to support his body weight. Ed offered his automail arm to hold Jean while they walked towards the closet where Alphonse was. Ed opened the door and began to pick up Al hte best he could. Jean finally came in and picked Al up like he was nothing. They both took a look around before they bolted from the house and threw themselves into the car. Alphonse was set down in the back on his side in case he vomited or started to cough up blood. Jean started to back out of the drive and speed his way to the hospital.

"Jean, what did you see, why were you throwing up?" Asked, pale as snow. He was afraid, more afraid then he had ever been.

"... He has videos. He has taken videos of what he has done to you... and to Alphonse back there. But it was this one video... I-I couldn't take it, I was feeling sick... it was horrible," Jean spoke, taking a moment to look at Ed, "what he did to you... I'm sorry you had to have gone through that. But just know, Roy and I, even Alphonse when he his better, we'll be here for you," Jean spoke in a somber tone before gaining more speed.

"We didn't get the bags, we have no clothes now except for that really small suitcase," Ed spoke.

"It's fine, we'll buy you clothes, pretty sure you don't want those ones from your guys' past right?" Ed nodded his head and soon they were at the hospital.

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__Roy sat in the flat looking at the two bags. Millions of thoughts were flashing through his head. He had no idea where Jean and Ed were, and Alphonse. He had no clue about Alphonse. It pissed him off to no end. He needed to know what was going on. Not even a damn phonse call from Jean. He knew Ed didn't have a phone and was hoping to change that soon, but Jean? He could at least call, it was the most he could do. It wasn't like it was going to kill him or anything. Roy fell down, stomach first, onto his bed. He could faintly smell the different scent of the two boys and tears welled up in his eyes. Something felt off, something wasn't right, but what it was? Roy had not one clue.

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

The phone started to go off and the third ring Roy picked up the phone when he finally located it.

"Hello," He said breathless.

_"Roy?"_

Oh god, that voice, he knew that voice anywhere even if he only knew for about two weeks. Such sweet music.

_"_Edward, where are you what is going on?"

_"Not right now, Jean is coming to get you, I'll explain when you get here."_

"Get where?"

_"Trust me Roy, just Jean should be there in two minutes now, I have his cell phone, just go with it."_

"Fine, but I better be told what is happening, I've been so afraid and just... feel horrible. You freaked me out back there you know?"

_"I know Roy, I'm sorry, I'll see you soon okay?"_

"Yes Ed, I'll see you soon," The line went dead and Roy started to panick. Something was terriblely wrong but he has not one clue still what it is. Soon he heard the car horn of Jean's car. He sighed, stood up and stretched and grabbed his wallet and walked out the front door to the passenger side of Jean's car. Once in he spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you boss. Sorry," Jean said as he backed out and started to speed down the road.

"Havoc! What the hell!? Slo-slow down will you!" Roy yelled, holding onto the dash in front of him.

"Nah, I can't do that. Just don't on tight," Jean said as he took a sharp left with warning.

"Asshole!" Roy shouted when his head banged against the side window creating a small bump on it.

"Whoops, my bad," Jean said puffing on a ciggarite, "don't worry though, we're almost there," Jean said before taking a sharp right and then parking. Roy opened his eyes and looked around, they were at the hospital. Only one thought went through Roy's mind.

_Shit! What the fuck happened to Ed?_

Roy rushed out of the car and into the hospital. He ran up to the nurse's desk and began shouting.

"Elric! I'm looking for Elric!"

"Sir, calm down," The woman behind the desk looked about to be in her young twenties and was chomping on a piece of gum like it was the last piece ever.

"I will not fucking calm down," Roy said, his fist tightened.

"Roy?"

"Not now Ed I'm-" Roy stopped mid sentence. He turned around and saw Edward standing there in his red jacket looking pale as ever.

"Ed," The raven ran his hand through his hair, it was slick with sweat.

"Follow me," Ed said and turned around so his blonde braid was visible now.

"But.. why are we here?"

"Shush Roy, I'll tell you in a sec," Ed stated as calmly as he could.

Ed lead him to a room for a single patient and there Roy saw. It wasn't Ed like he thought at first, but it was Alphonse, sitting in the bed with numerous tubes in his arms, looking bloodied and bruised.

**Not to bad I hope. I just gotta say thank you for the reviews please keep them coming because they really helped me start to write this chapter. It's nice knowing people like this story. c:**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sup? Nothing? Oh good you can read this then.**

_Summary: Bad things, very very bad things happen_

_Rating: Mature-ish_

_ Ed lead him to a room for a single patient and there Roy saw. It wasn't Ed like he thought at first, but it was Alphonse, sitting in the bed with numerous tubes in his arms, looking bloodied and bruised._

A hand placed itself on Roy's shoulder and he stiffened in his posture. Tears brimmed around his eyes, the black bangs falling carelessly around his face. He reached his hand up to rest lightly on the hand on his shoulder. A deep sigh left the man's throat. He didn't want this, Roy didn't want anything like this to happen. He still didn't understand why he let those boys go to Hohenheim's after the story Ed told about his childhoood and most of his teen years. This was going to bother Roy for years, possibly until the day he finally did die.

"E-Edward..." The ebony haired man spoke softly like butterfly flying in the breeze.

"Roy.. It's fine, really, not your fault so don't blame yourself," Ed had placed a fake smile on his face, the one he was used to years but it didn't feel right now. Not now that he had finally found happiness and joy of all things centered around emotions.

"I know it's not my fault but the problem is the whole Hohenheim thing! I mean fuck Ed! He's taken two, _two _of your fucking _limbs!_ He has beaten you, raped you, nearly killed you! And you're acting like it is all dandy over here! Well it's not!" Roy never moved from where he was standing, glued to the spot on the floor. Ed's hand had never left Roy's shoulder either but the blonde had casted his head down, hiding his eyes brimming with clear liquid. Roy didn't mean to snap like that though, every was just boiling inside him and something snapped when Ed had spoken.

"I-I'm sorry," Roy's voice wavered but he fought to keep it still all in all.

"... Uh. Boss?" Havoc spoke capturing Roy's and Ed's attention.

"What is it Jean?"

"Well, we need you to fill out some paper work, amazingly they let him in because of his injuries without having us fill out that damned paperwork first," Havoc's finger itched for a smoke, playing with a loose thread on the frayed bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Right, right," The raven turned toward the sun, "Ed, I'll need your help getting Alphonse's information for the papers," Dark eyes looked upon gold eyes.

"Alright, Roy, I can do that," Ed glanced at Alphonse before walking with Roy.

Roy began to walk out of the room with Ed, both of their hands interlocked with each other. They passed Jean but stopped for a second.

"Have a cancer stick, quickly, and then keep an eye on Alphonse when you come back, alright?" Roy asked Jean. He wasn't sure that Ed could help him fill out the paperwork being in the same room as Al.

"Sure, I can do that Chief," Jean said before doing a mock salute and walking down the hall to exit the hospital. Roy began walking again with Ed's hand in his still. He could feel the blonde move behind him.

"Ed, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," A sniffle escaped the boy. Roy stopped and turned around to look Ed in the eyes.

"No you're not, you're crying, why are you crying?"

"I-it's none of yo-your damned buisness, Roy."

"Really now? Hmm, I thought this was a relationship, a partnership, you got my back and I got your back, but it doesn't seem like that, now does it?"

"N-no... I-I mean," The short blonde stammered, "what happened to Alphonse, I feel like it is all my fault, I should have told him to not go, we should not have gone for our stuff until we were able to escape him completely but-" Ed dropped to his knees, still holding Roy's hand, and began to cry for what felt like the upmost time. Roy knelt down and brushed a hand across the boy's face.

"Hey, shush now Edward, it'll be fine, Central Medical is a very fine hospital, don't cry please," Roy began to soothe the boy, trying to get him to calm down enough to where he wouldn't be hiccuping every time he tried to speak. They sat there like that for six minutes before Ed finally stood and claimed he was fine depsite the fact his face gave him away.

"Alright Ed, come, let's get that paperwork done before a nurse is after us," Roy tried to lighten the mood. Sadly it didn't work. Roy sat Ed down in a chair for the people who await their turn to get checked in so he could get the needed forms. He walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, miss, I'm Roy Mustang, guardian of Alphonse Elric and I need to get some forms for him to fill out," Roy used his most calm voice but on the inside he was a wreck inside.

"You'll have to wait Mr. Mustang, as you can see we are very busy at the current moment," The nurse behind the counter was reading _Teen Vouge _depsite looking to be in her late thirtes. Roy looked around and didn't see anything really. A few people sitting in the chairs, all looking fine, possibly awaiting until they can visit whomever. Multiple nurses were doing routine check-ups on the paitents. It looked to be very slow, not busy one bit. Roy tried to talk to the nurse again.

"Look-" He glanced at the name tag, "-Marie, plainly it looks like it is dead in here so hand over the forms before your silly little system kicks out the child I'm guarding over," Roy had a bite to his voice. He seen to many familes kicked out because the nurses wouldn't hand over a few sheets of paper.

"Look here Mustang," She had set down her magazine, he stubbly little fingers toying with the keyboard for the computer, "we actually don't have anyone is the system by the name of Alphonse Elric, so if you would please leave before I escort you out for disturbing a peacful environment, we'll all be happy," As she spoke her face jiggled madly, she was overweight and it had hit her face full on for weight.

"Excuse me!" Roy slammed his hand down on the counters, "I just him not even ten minutes ago, there is a name plate in there with charts for what had happened to him! I need those fucking papers so you all don't kick him out and refuse him service becuase your system is retarded!" He was angry.

"I will not do such a thing for someone who doesn't even exsist. Now, you have ten seconds to remove that ugly mug before I call the cops, sir," Wrong move.

"I am a retired veteran! Colonel Roy Mustang, hero of Ishaval!"

"Oh and I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! We can all pretend buddy boy!" This lady was really starting to piss Roy off to the max. He balled his hands before he went to speak again but was interuppted.

"Roy?" Said raven looked behind him to see a familiar face.

"Dr. Knox! I had no idea you were here! How are you?" Roy tried to display a vision of calm but it didn't work. Marie was talking once again.

"Dr. Knox, sir, this ape is trying to say he is Colonel Roy Mustang, and that a boy by the name of Alphonse Elric is here when my records show nothing, but it's impossible because Roy Mustang is a 'lone wolf' and has no one to look over their children for!" She screeched. Roy cringed, her voice really was worse than her apperance and it still a close call.

"No need," Dr. Knox held up his hand, "I personally know Roy Mustang and I'm looking at him, and Mr. Elric? Well I just finished checking on him. Have yet to get him in the system, met up with the boy completely dead to the world bleeding being held in two blonde men's arms. Now how about you take the rest of the day off before you make even more of an ass of yourself after you give Mr. Mustang the needed paperwork?" Dr. Knox spoke, voice calm but clearl irritated.

Maire was clearly unhappy about how the situation went but did as she was told. Roy held onto the paperwork while he walked with Knox. Roy grabbed Ed and the three men walked into Al's room where the boy was weakly talking to Havoc.

"Looks like you're finally up, good, now we can some proper tests," Knox turned toward Jean, "and you are...?" Jean stood up to introduce himself.

"Jean Havoc," He extended his hand but Knox ignored it.

"I suggest you get something to cover up that smell of smoke Mr. Havoc," Knox walked over to Al who was barely sitting up in the bed. Jean looked a bit confused before he smelt himself and made a face of disgust. Jean turned on his heel and walked toward the door to clean himself up. Roy was standing next to Dr. Knox while Ed stood in the doorway after Jean had left.

"So, Alphonse, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Knox asked.

"Well... uh... I don't remember anything and my body is numb," Al's eyes were bright but had a dead look in them when he spoke.

"Alright then, well, I'll let you rest, and I'll leave your brother in here with you if you wish," Dr. Knox said before leaving the room. Ed strode up to the bed where Al was as Roy retreated back.

"I'm going to go take care of this damned paperwork for you guys, I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me," Roy brushed a few stray bangs from his eyes before leaving the room. He walked out of the room and back over to the reception desk and waited for a nurse to come up.

"How may I help you sir? My name is Maria Ross, at your service," The woman said brightly. Roy stole a glance at her.

"I remember you!" Roy couldn't help but gasp out. Maria Ross blinked for a couple seconds, a confused look on her face before she gasped herself.

"Roy! You brought in Mr. Elric last time you were here! Oh my God! Is he okay? Did he get raped again? Tell me what happened I kill the son of a bitch!" Her voice was tainted with venom. Roy back up a bit holding his hands up, paperwork forgotten on the reception counter.

"N-no! He wasn't, it's hi-his brother wh-who is here!"

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't know, but why do you care?" Roy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"... when I looked at his files I saw who all his information, his mother was Trisha Elric and his father is Van Honheim. I kept looking at the name Trisha Elric and then it hit me, that woman was my best friend, we hadn't talked in years because I told her that Hohenheim was no good at all! We fought and then I hadn't seen her in years after that fight. But the night she died, I was a paramedic for this hospital and I was in the ambulance with my partner Denny Brosh and then we got there and I s-saw her body! White snow covered in her blood, i-i-it was horrible!" Maria Ross started to cry. Roy was in complete shock. This woman in front of him had lost her best friend _twice. _It pained him, he knew he never could do something like that if it was his best friend Maes. The raven haired man placed a gentle hand on Maria Ross' shoulder, her body shaking madly as tear soaked sobs jered her body.

"Hey, shush, calm down, it'll be alright, I promise. Calm down," Roy soothed the poor woman. He jumped over the counter to give Maria Ross a hug, her small body embracing the tall, broad man.

_**~A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__After finally getting Maria Ross to calm down Roy sat down in a chair and began to finally fill out the paperwork. Somebody sat down next to Roy but he ignored them until they spoke.

"I... I saw things. Disturbing things. God help me," the male turned toward Roy.

"J-Jean?"

"Roy, we need to do something. That man needs to be arrested. He is fucking disturbed! Videos Roy, _videos! _So many sick twisted things, Roy," Jean paused, bags hung under his eyes, "he _raped him,_ detroyed Edward from the literal inside! And poor Alphonse, I-I know what happened. I saw the damned fucking videos!" Jean shoved his face into his hands muffling a cry.

"Jean, Jean! Tell me! Maybe we'll be able to prosacute Hohenheim. We need to do something, anything!"

"But we can't! Not until Ed turns eighteen or else they both go into foster care and we'll never see them and they'll never see each other!"

"No, there has to be a way around that, us! We could be their guardians or even... Maria Ross," Roy whispered the last part.

"What?"

"I think if we provde a guardian for Al and Ed they can stay here. Wait, I'll be right back alright?" Roy didn't wait for an answer instead he got up and strode over to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, may I speak to Marir Ross please?"

_**~ A Very Real Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"So you really don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't brother, I can only recall pain, and a secure pair of arms grabbing me," Al spoke trying to keep calm for his borther's sake.

"Alright, enough of this," Ed pulled a smile out onto his face, "let's play something we haven't in a while, Truth or Truth!"

"Really? It's been years since we played this game!"

"Alright Al you go first, give me your best shot!" Ed spoke in a confident manner.

"... Oh! Have you and Roy come close or have had sex?" Al caught his brother off guard.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me brother? You gotta answer of embarrass yourself," Al had a smirk on his face. Ed mulled over his options. Either spill the secret, which wasn't much, or embarrass himself.

"No, we haven't had sex yet," Ed gulped, it felt so weird to tell his younger brother he was not doing the nasty with someone older than him by eleven years.

"You act like it was so hard brother! Your turn."

"Tell me about the girl you've been boasting on and on about, Al."

"Uh..." Alphonse dead panned, "well you see... SHE'S PERFECT BROTHER! HER HAIR! HER EYES! HER BODY! SHE IS JUST SO LOVELY I DON'T THINK I COULD LIVE WITH OUT HER!" Alphonse made numerous love struck poses talking about her.

"Alright alright, stay calm, tell me though, what is her name?"

"Martel Greedling."

"The one everyone calls a snake?"

"... Yes."

"Whatever suits you little brother," Ed laughed at Al's blush that had crept upon the face.

_**~ A Very Reall Hell and an Extremely Fake Heaven ~**_

__"You will? Oh thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, I wanna do something right to make up for the past." The two kepy conversing until a lady came up to the reception desk with a man of a big girth behind her supporting her.

"Help me please," The woman asked before coughing up crimson died blood onto the brilliant white floor.

"Oh my," The reception ladt softly exclaimed, she turned to who she was talking to earlier, "excuse me please, but I'm severly needed right now," She ran out from behind the counter as the woman coughed up more blood and became visibly more pale.

**AN: I'm sick :c**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm back. They let me off early! Score! Sweet Merlin I missed ya'll and my lovely story. Man do I have ideas for this! **

_ Summary: Things keep getting worse and a lady is currently puking up blood. Do not cheer, that is bad. Unless you're sadistic like that._

_ Rating: Mature_

"Hey, Al!" Edward called to Alphonse as he began to walk into the sterile room.

"Hi brother, did you get me my laptop?"

"Right he-"

"Move move move! Damnit! I'm sorry! I know this is reserved to have only paitent in here but we need this room!" A nurse spoke frantic as she shoved Ed out of the way of the doorway. The small blonde was curled in the fetal position on the ground holding his stomach.

"Brother!"

"I'm fine Al," Edward wheezed out barely.

"Like I told you, I'm fine, so if you could please stop making a big deal of a little blood we all can move on," The lady spoke as she was being wheeled into the hospital room.

"A little blood? Ma'am,. that was not a little bit of blood as you call it," The nurse said.

"Nurse Maria Ross? I-is everything okay?" Alphonse asked.

"No, this woman is puking up blood and we needed to bring her to the closest room we had which was yours. I hope you don't mind," Maria Ross spoke while fixing an oxygen mask on the lady.

"Well, that's nice to hear, hope the old woman makes it," Ed wheezed slightly as he stood up and walked over to Al's bed.

"I'm not an old woman pipsqueak!" The lady screeched at Ed as she got up and threw her wheel chair at Ed. The wheel chair barely missed him and he quickly found shelter behind Alphonse's bed.

"Brother?"

"Quiet Alphonse, that lady is crazy," Ed spoke as finally handed Al the laptop and picked up a bag with pastires in it.

"Alphonse...? Alphonse Elric and... Edward Elric?" The lady spoke in a soft hushed tone. The two boys froze in their actions.

"How? How do you know our names?" Ed asked before finally taking a bite of a creme filled pastry.

"... I know your father boys. And I'm guessing something has gone terribly wrong with him, hasn't it?" The lady bowed her head down. Alphonse looked around nervously while Ed bit into another pastry. Suddenly a hand clamped down onto Ed's shoulder causing the young blonde to freeze in his actions.

"If you know Hohenheim then you are not welcomed to even _think _about talking to these boys lady. They've been through enough," Roy spoke, his voice dark and dangerous.

"Just because I know Hohenheim doesn't mean shit you bastard!" A coughing fit resumed. A man with a huge girth ran into the room and over to the woman.

"Izumi!" He cried out. She waved her hand at him in annoyance.

"Sig, honey, I'm alright, we've been through this and it's nothing to worry about," She ran a hand through her hair.

"You had been passed out when I came home, what were you doing in the Meat Shop alone? Where the hell was Marcus?" Sig asked his deep voice filled with worry.

"You guys are from Dublith aren't you!?" Ed exclaimed suddenly. Five pairs of eyes locked onto Ed who had brushed Roy's hand off of his shoulder. He stood up slowly, working his way to full height, "I remember, mum would take us to this meat shoppe in Dublith to get the finest quality meat for stew. I remember your faces, barely but surely I do. Now answer me this. How the hell do you know Hohenheim!?" Ed's head snapped up, a clear line of liquid brimmed his eyes as he looked Izumi dead in the eyes, his fists clenched.

"Please calm down Ed. It's not good for you, Al, or even Miss Izumi over there," Maria Ross finally regained her voice in the matter. Ed only shot a glare at her before returning his gaze to Izumi who was glaring back. A silent war of sight was going on between the two. Finally Ed looked away.

"Answer me damnit. How the hell do you know that... that... that _monster!?"_

"... It was years before he had even met Trisha. He was a very kind and gentle man but when he would lose something dear to him he'd lose it. We'd been friends since primary school so I knew his emotions real well. There was this one time back when we were nine maybe ten," Izumi let out a sigh while Sig rubbed her back, "we were messing around as kids do, horseplay, and I broke something that his father had given him before he had passed away and he... he snapped. He had hit me, nearly beaten me within an inch of my life. I couldn't believe it at all. Here I thought we were friends, but I broke an object that could've been repaired and he had nearly killed me over an accident," Another sigh, "but he was kind, oh yes he was, he always had my back throughout primary school and after. Of course we eventually lost contact when I married Sig here. Said he was a terrible terrible man. But this big lug has been with me for almost seventeen years... he has even been through the death of our child," A sob ripped through Izumi while Sig hugged her close. Ed couldn't take it, he'd seen enough anguish looks, heard enough of body tearing sobs. He needed out. He needed air.

"Ed? Ed?!" Roy called after him raising a hand up as if to pull an imanginary rope. He ran after him finally thoughts swirling in his head. It didn't sit right with Roy what he had heard in that room. And poor Edward must be even more dead on the inside then he possibly already was. This was not good one bit and Roy wanted to deperately fix whatever he could. The raven finally caught up with the blonde. Roy bent himself over to catch his breath.

"Ed... Edward? Please tell me you are alright?"

"I don't know Roy," A heavy silence hung in the air as the two males mulled things over in their minds. Both wanted to end the dreadful silence that was hanging over them but neither had an idea how to break the silent void. Edward leaned against a wall before sliding down the wall and landing with a small thump on the concrete ground. Roy sighed as he finally he stood back up and walked over to kneel in front of Ed.

"Look at me," Roy spoke gently but Ed turned his face from Roy's. Roy grabbed it and pulled the blonde's face back to look him in the eyes. The small blonde had let out a small whimper in the direct contact.

"What do you want from me?" He mumbled directing his gaze downwards.

"Are we really going over this again? I want to fucking help you but damnit! Stop being so stubborn you little brat!" Roy lashed out. He knew it was wrong and his gut told him. Their was no legit reason to be rude towards Edward Elric, boy who knew to much pain. Immediately the golden gaze began to water and one tear seeped through and poured down his cheek.

"If I'm such a brat why do you even want to _be with me?!"_ His voice cracked but he kept it steady while he finally looked Roy directly in his onxy eyes. The raven let out a sigh and released his hold on the blonde's face. Edward tried to back up against the wall even more then he already was. His thick braid hung over his left shoulder, the weight hanging heavy on the flesh.

"I..." Roy sat on the floor, "you intriuge me, you make me feel different. New. Alive. And no one has been able to do that really, and I just-" He cut the sentence and pressed his lips against the blonde's hoping to put his will and emotions in the tender closed kiss. Truley Ed was enjoying this but it didn't sit right with him so he broke it. He wanted answers and he would get them.

"Damnit Roy!" His voice cracked once more and more tears slid down his face like a rock slide, "answer my question. And tell me the truth. I need these answers. I'm _not_ going to be in a relationship of any kind any more where I'm being abused. Physically, mentally, or verbally," He crossed his arms. Roy moved his arms to wipe the stray years from Ed's face but his hand only got swatted away.

"Fine," A heavy sigh, "some people are lucky if they find love once. Rare if they could find it twice if the first had something shameful happen to it. I... I think I love you and I just-!" Roy's words had been cut off but Edward slapping him, hard, with his automail hand.

"How can you l-love so-someone as me-m-messed up as me!" Edward's whole body shook as he tried to speak. Emotionally he was drained. Izumi's story, nothing sat right with him and it disgusted him.

"Because I lost what I thoughtwas my first love but was actually a fluke d-damnit!" Ed's eyes became wide. He shot a weak glare at Roy. _A first love? And he lost it? No. I refuse to be a second love... do I?_

"I-I-I... Roy. I want this but... a second chance? I've always been 'second' or 'last' or whatever the fuck you want to call it! I jut don't think I could handle being a second love if that is the case. I've been hurt to long for something good to come along and then possibly not have their entire heart in something with me. What if we're sleeping in bed and you think about this woman? I'd be so hurt if that was the case. _Or _what if this becomes," Ed motioned between him and Roy, "a fluke like the first? I couldn't handle that," Ed looked into Roy's eyes. So much hurt and anguish filled them.

"Don't give up on me okay? I promise I won't keep you in loveless relationship with me but please. Can't we both find a bit of happiness in this fucked up world for once? _Please?"_ Roy begged Edward, "I'm literally on my knees begging you, Ed," Roy held out a hand while suing his other one to hold his face where Ed slapped him, "look how far we've gotten? I've gotten you _and _Al away from _him_ and you've hcanged my life. Made me feel like living again, just... just don't hurt what this can be in the future, Ed," Roy pleaded. Edward let out a huge sigh and dropped his head. Roy's hand still hung out for Ed to grasp but it never came. After a few minutes Roy decided to get up. But as he started to get up a cold metal hand gripped his wrist and held him there before a small tug brought him back to his knees. Roy could only gape at the hand holding onto his wrist. It took a few moments for Roy registered that a mouth was pressed against his mouth.

The kiss was needing, longing, hurt but happy. Roy kissed back and the opposite mouth opened up allowing Roy to savor the taste. Eventually the two had to break apart for much needed air.

"What was that for?":Roy used his sultry voice.

"A decision. I'm not going to dwell on what I can't fix but if you have any feelings for that woman I will personally kill you, understand?" Roy nodded in understanding. The pair got to their feet and began to walk back to the room where Alphonse was.

"I'm sorry about the snapping and my emotions. It just gets so hard sometimes," Ed spoke softly as he leaned his head on Roy's arm as they walked. Roy smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist.

"It's fine. We've fixed what we had to so far and I think we'll be just fine," Roy hugged the blonde closer to him.

_**~ V.R.E.F.H ~ **_

"Brother! Are you alright!?" Alphonsed shot up in his bed calling out when he saw Ed but had to lay back down from the pain he caused his back. Ed shook his head and laughed.

"Yes Al I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You just need to worry about getting better," Ed walked over, with Roy's hand in his, and messed up Al's hair.

"Hey, quit it! Knock it off!" Al laughed as he playfully swatted at Ed's hand. Roy looked around while the two brothers kept messing around and saw Izumi sitting in a wheel chair sobbing silently with her husband sitting directly across from her. Roy had let go of Ed's hand and made a motion of walking over to Izumi for him before doing so. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sig.

"Wh-what do y-you want?" Izumi hiccuped.

"You know Hohenheim right? And you somewhat know Trisha Elric correct?" Izumi nodded and Sig made a grunting noise, "good. Because I might need your help with something if you want those boys over there to have a better life," Roy driected in the direction of the two brothers playing around and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

"What do you want from us...?" Izumi asked scratching the back of her head.

"Oh sorry! I'm Colonel Roy Mustang-" Tears flooded Roy's eyes, "What the hell did you smack me for!?" Roy placed a hand on his cheek where he had been hit once more.

"A dog of the military! I will not help one of your _kind!" _Izumi shouted raising her hand once more causing Roy to flinch.

"No! You don't understand I'm retired! I-" A hand clamped down on Roy's shoulder.

"Miss Izumi, please, don't. Listen to whatever he has to say.

**AN: Sup? Yay or nay? I hope yay and also. Don't forget I have a facebook page if anyone wants to be able to be in contact with me or leave comments there or any ideas. Really, I wanna be able to have a better connection with ya'll so no pressure. **


End file.
